Encontro de Natal
by Madam Tessa
Summary: Ela o encontrou da maneira mais estranha possível, na noite de Natal. E o ajudou por razão nenhuma. Só o que ela não sabia é que ele iria mudar sua vida, para algo muito melhor. E também, traria muita confusão. DG
1. Encontro Inesperado

Capítulo 1

**Encontro Inesperado**

_15 de Dezembro, dez dias para o Natal_

Gina Weasley caminhava solitária, pelas ruas de Londres. Em suas mãos haviam sacolas dos vários presentes de natal que comprara para sua família e amigos. Pais, irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos, todo mundo ganharia presentes. E o que ela receberia em troca de todo aquele trabalho? Meias e cachecóis. Será que ninguém sabia o que criatividade significava? Mas, afinal, como Jorge a lembrara no ano anteiror, meias e cachecóis para Gina já virara uma tradição, e todos apostavam quem encontrava o mais esquisito. Que sorte a dela.

Se ao menos alguma coisa boa acontecesse. Desde que terminara com Harry e se mudara para Londres, sua vida parecia ter acabado. Não porque ela quisesse que acabasse, ou porque estava irremediavelmente triste. Parecia ter acabado porque nada dava certo! Ela não conseguia emprego no Ministério da Magia, como Auror, e no momento estava de férias prolongadas contra a vontade. Não conseguia ter um encontro com um cara que não fosse tarado, ou bêbado, ou tivesse uma ex-mulher neurótica e filhos pestes, ou pior que isso uma mãe super-protetora. O ápice fora quando todas as características se juntaram em Robert, com quem ela saiu apenas uma semana antes de enlouquecer, e o abandonar aos prantos.

Estava pensando em todas suas desgraças, enquanto a neve caia, quando olhou para cima e viu um estrela cadente riscar o céu.

-Faça um pedido, Gina.- murmurou para si mesma. 'Que algo bom acontecessa na minha vida, só desta vez.'

Ela então abriu os olhos, suspirando e se sentindo um pouco melhor. Todos diziam que estrelas cadente realmente tinham algum poder. Quem sabe aquela não a ajudava, ainda mais perto do natal? Sorriu um pouco mais confiante. Foi quando sentiu o peso em suas mãos sumir, e quando olhou para baixo viu que as sacolas com os presentes haviam rasgado.

-Ótimo. Perfeito.- murmurou amargamente para si mesma. Sussurrou um feitiço para emendar as sacolas, tentando esconder o que fazia dos trouxas, e se agachou para pegar os pacotes espalhados pelo chão.

Muitos dizem que tudo o que é necessário para ter uma boa chance na vida, é estar no lugar certo na hora certa. Mas, aparentemente Gina estava no lugar errado, exatamente na hora errada. Quando se abaixou, uma pessoa correndo não a viu e tropeçou nela. Gina sentiu muita dor quando caiu para trás, ao ser atropelada, sua calça fazendo barulho de rasgar.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, desgraçado?- ela gritou furiosa, se virando para a figura que ela havia derrubado.

Já era tarde da noite e estava escuro, foi por isso que a ruiva demorou para reconher quem a atropelara. Gina não podia acreditar, era muito para uma noite só. A sua frente, furioso, sujo e rasgado pelo tombo, estava Papai-Noel.

-O que você estava fazendo sentada no meio da rua?!- o bom-velinho, furioso, gritou de volta.

-Eu deixei cair minhas compras, e me abaixei para pega-las!- Gina gritou se levantando ameaçadora.

-Mamãe.- a voz doce de uma criancinha soou ao longe.- Por que ela está gritando com o Papai-Noel?

-Não olhe, Andy.- a mãe respondeu, arrastando a criança para longe.- E não se aproxime de pessoas assim.

-Ótimo, agora eu sou oficialmente a garota que tentou matar o Papai-Noel.- Gina suspirou cansada. Então, viu que quem quer que fosse embaixo daquela fantasia fajuta, a olhava atentamente. Havia um brilho em seus olhos, que lhe era vagamente familiar.- Que foi?- ela perguntou, assustada com a possibilidade de que fosse um dos seus ex-namorados.

-Weasley?- a voz zombeira dele falou.- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui?

-Quem é você?- Gina perguntou assustada, tudo o que faltava em sua vida era um maníaco.

-Não está me reconhecendo?- ele sorriu ainda mais. - Talvez se lembre disso: Cabelos vermelhos, sardas...

-Vestes de segunda mão.- Gina completou com um aperto na boca do estômago, ela reconheceria aquilo muito bem. Ele sempre recitava aquelas palavras, todas as vezes que se cruzavam nos corredores de Hogwarts.- Malfoy!

-Quase isso. - ele sorriu, tirando a barba falsa e a colocando no bolso.- Seria Weasley o correto, mas acho que ter se lembrado do que eu dizia, já é uma avanço para você.

-Essa é nova. Eu peço algo bom e aparece você! Alguém realmente deve me odiar lá em cima. - Gina murmurou. Como, em toda Londres, a pessoa que ela tinha que encontrar naquele exato momento era Draco Malfoy?

-Do que você está falando?- ele perguntou, como se a achasse maluca.

-Nada.- ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se conformar com o fato de tê-lo encontrado.- E o que você faz vestido de papai-noel?

-É uma longa história.- ele sorriu sarcasticamente.- Que eu não pretendo te contar nunca.

-Não tem como sua situação ficar mais ridícula.- ela disse, tentando segurar a risada. Então, se cansou dele e resolveu ir embora.- Adeus, Malfoy. Tenha um... bem, tenha um bom natal.

Ela disse recolhendo os presentes em suas sacolas, e continuou andando seu caminho sem olhar para trás. A noite estava fria, e a neve caia molhando seus cabelos. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar em casa, botar pijamas e se jogar no sofá para ver a neve cair, com uma xícara de chá fumegante na mão.

Parou em frente a pequena porta, no respeitável e aconchegante bairro onde morava, e com alguma dificuldade girou a chave na fechadura. Entrou, e já estava fechando a porta atrás de si, quando com um grito viu alguém parado do lado de fora. Alguém vestido de Papai-Noel.

-Então, é aqui que está morando, Weasley?- Malfoy perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dela a pequena casa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Me seguindo?- ela perguntou, tentando acalmar sua respiração, acelerada pelos susto.

-Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar.- ele falou, subtamente sério.

-Certo. Boa sorte, então.- Gina respondeu, começando a fechar a porta, mas a bota de Malfoy ficou no caminho. Suspirando ela se virou novamente para ele.- Pode, por favor, tirar o pé? Para que eu consiga fechar a porta e nós dois fingirmos que nosso encontro jamais existiu?

-Eu realmente estou desesperado, Weasley. Se não, não estaria aqui te pedindo ajuda.- ele falou, sem encara-la.

-E por que eu deveria ajuda-lo?- Gina perguntou aborrecida.

-Por que é quase Natal, Weasley.

-E no Natal todo mundo tem que ser bonzinho?

-Na verdade é porque está muito frio do lado de fora, e eu posso morrer congelado. E você iria ficar com peso na consciência para o resto da vida, sabendo que a culpa é sua.

-Minha culpa? O problema é seu se está vestido de Papai-Noel sem ter para onde ir.

-Sim, mas você podia me dar um lugar para ficar. Pelo menos por essa noite. - ele então ergueu os olhos dela, e ela pode ver que ele realmente parecia desesperado.- Por favor.

Para que a mãe dela tivera que lhe ensinar boas maneiras? Aquelas duas palavras, somadas aos olhos dele, de cachorro que caiu da mudança, e mais o fato que Draco Malfoy estava praticamente implorando, fizeram Gina ficar com pena. Suspirando, ela abriu a porta para deixa-lo passar.

-Tudo bem, mas só por esta noite.- falou, enquanto ele entrava.- Oh, eu vou me arrepender tanto disso!

Malfoy entrou, olhando em volta. Gina simplesmente o ignorou, saindo do hall onde ficava a escada para o andar de cima, e entrou na sala a direita. A casa não era grande, mas era confortável. Ligando o aquecedor trouxa, ela ajeitou os pacotes que comprara em uma mesa de canto, levaria para a casa de seus pais depois.

Voltou para o hall, mas não encontou Malfoy. Surpresa, entrou na porta da esquerda e entrou na sala de jantar, onde havia outra porta que dava para a cozinha. Nada. Confusa tentou imaginar para onde ele teria ido, e o que estava aprontando. Ouviu então um barulho sobre sua cabeça, e correu para o andar de cima. A porta do quarto de vizitas estava entreaberta, e quando entrou encontrou Malfoy estendido sobre a cama ainda com a roupa de Papai-Noel.

-Se sinta em casa.- ela murmurou levemente aborrecida pela intromissão dele.

-Até que não é ruim.- ele murmurou sonolento.- Feche a porta, Weasley. Está deixando a luz entrar.

-Que gentil.- Gina murmurou, saindo e fechando a porta. Era mesmo bom que ele ficasse quieto de uma vez no quarto, e não andando pela casa. Só Merlim para saber o que ele poderia aprontar. Afinal, aquele era Draco Malfoy.

A ruiva pensou em descer e fazer um chá, mas estava muito cansada. Se arrastou então para o seu quarto, a porta na direção oposta de onde estava. E tirando os sapatos, se jogou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

ooooooo

N/A- Essa fic é minha, não é tradução. Então, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. A fic tem um pouco de mistério também, sobre 'o que afinal o Draco estava fazendo?' Bem, vocês precisam ler a fic para descobrir. Então, comemtem! Bom natal, Madam Tessa.


	2. Compras

Capítulo 2

**Compras **

_16 de Dezembro, nove dias para o Natal_

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, se espreguiçando gostosamente embaixo das cobertas quentinhas. Havia passado uma noite maravilhosa e tranqüila. Foi quando de repente um cheiro muito familiar, mas que não sentia a um certo tempo, chegou até ela. Assustada, Gina se levantou, seguindo o cheiro. Vinha de sua cozinha, e cada vez que se aproximava ficava mais forte.

Quando abriu a porta viu que alguém estava cozinhando, alguém de cabelos loiros. Malfoy. Havia se esquecido que ele estava ali. Surpresa, viu que na mesa havia café da manhã. Era esse o cheiro que sentira, café da manhã. Não tivera um café da manhã decente, desde que se mudara da Toca. Ela sorriu, faminta. Havia ovos mexidos, frutas, cereal, leite e chá. E ela nem sabia que tinha tudo aquilo na geladeira.

-Ah, você finalmente acordou.- a voz de Malfoy chamou a tenção de Gina.- Achei que tivesse morrido lá em cima, ou algo assim.

Ele falou parecendo irritado, mas Gina precisou se segurar para não cair na risada. Ele havia tirado sua roupa ridícula de Papai Noel, e vestia um jeans trouxa e uma camiseta por cima. Mas, não era isso que a fez ter vontade de rir, era o ridículo avental florido que ele usava, que sua mãe lhe dera em seu último aniversário.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou, a expressão mais sombria ainda.

-Você está ridículo, Malfoy.- ela murmurou sentando em uma cadeira, fazendo força para não rir.

-Oh, sim. Porque você prefere que eu arrisque sujar minha única roupa, e pegue algo seu emprestado. Porque isso seria muito menos ridículo.

-É que nunca imaginei... não importa.- Gina ficou em silêncio, sabendo que se tentasse falar algo a mais, apenas o deixaria mais furioso, porque cairia na risada.

Em silencio, Draco colocou um prato de torradas amantegadas em cima da mesa. Gina tinha que admitir, ele sabia cozinhar, embora porque ela não fazia a menor idéia. Malfoy deveria ter alguém para cozinhar para ele, em casa, certo? Ignorando o espanto dela, ele se sentou pegando o jornal de Gina sem a menor cerimônia. Se alguém os visse ali, acharia que eram casados. O pensamento assustou Gina, que parou de rir e perguntou séria a ele.

-Então, você vai embora quando?

-Mal pode esperar para me ver pelas costas, não é Weasley?- Malfoy sorriu abaixando o jornal, e pegando uma torrada.

-Bem, a gente concordou que era uma noite só.- Gina respondeu levemente corada.

-Você disse que era uma noite só.- ele respondeu, se escondendo novamente atrás do jornal.

-Sim. E como a casa é minha acho que isso é muito justo.- ela murmurou, sem saber se ele a estava ouvindo. Seus olhos então caíram sobre algo na mesa.- Você colocou leite aqui. Mas, já tem chá.

-Eu não gosto de chá.- ele murmurou por trás do jornal.

-Todo mundo gosta de chá.- Gina riu, afinal, estavam na Inglaterra, ou não estavam?

-Eu não gosto. - ele insistiu.

-Isso é impossível.- Gina retrucou teimosa.

-É um crime agora, não tomar chá?- Draco perguntou aborrecido, abaixando o jornal.

-Não gostar de chá é como... como não gostar de bolachas! - Gina insistiu.- Todo mundo gosta!

-Como você pode saber que todo mundo gosta, se você não conhece todo mundo, Weasley?

-Bem, todo mundo que eu conheço gosta.

-Mas, isso não significa que TODO mundo gosta, por Merlim!- ele exclamou aborrecido.- Quer que eu tome o maldito chá, eu tomo. Mas, eu não gosto de chá!

-Calma, não precisa ficar bravo.- Gina respondeu aborrecida também, pegando uma torrada.- Eu só achei estranho, só isso.

Passaram o resto do café da manhã em silencio, como um casal de velhos. Gina então subiu e se vestiu, tinha que ir comprar uma roupa para o natal, seus vestidos de inverno estavam muito velhos. Quando acabou de escovar os dentes e desceu, encontrou Malfoy parado no hall de entrada, com um sobretudo marrom.

-Ei!- ela exclamou.- Esse sobretudo é do... Sam. Você não pode usar ele!

-Eu encontrei no armário embaixo da escada. Está congelando lá fora, e eu preciso sair.- ele explicou.- E quem diabos é Sam?

-Meu ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-namorado.- Gina replicou aborrecida, parada no meio da escada.

-Weasley, você não perde tempo, hein?- Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

-Isso não vem ao caso!- Gina exclamou corando.- É dele, e você não pode simplesmente pegar as coisas dos outros.

-Pelo tempo que suponho que este sobretudo está aqui, e pela sua quantidade de ex depois dele, acho que o Sam não vai se importar.

Gina abriu a boca para responder, então deu de ombros. Não era como se Sam fosse de repente aparecer e querer seu sobretudo de volta. Além do mais, estava mesmo frio lá fora e Malfoy precisava sair. A ruiva desceu as escadas com todo o orgulho que tinha, saindo para o vento frio. Malfoy a seguiu, e ela fechou a porta. Gina então saiu pela calçada em direção a um centro de lojas ali perto. Logo percebeu que não estava sozinha, Malfoy estava a seu lado.

-Ei, você não pode ficar me seguindo para sempre!- ela exclamou indignada, parando no meio da calçada.

-Por que não?- ele perguntou sorrindo, parando para olha-la de perto.

Ela estava realmente bonita ali, as bochechas e o nariz mais vermelhos pelo frio, parecendo furiosa. Fazia anos que não se viam, e nesse meio tempo ela havia mudado muito. Ficado mais bonita e atraente do que no tempo de Hogwarts, e ele se perguntou se ela tinha consciência disso. Draco então sacudiu a cabeça furioso consigo mesmo, tentando pensar em outra coisa.

-Porque... porque não! - ela insistiu- Eu não preciso de um cão de guarda.

-Eu nunca te ofereci um.- ele riu.

-E porque logo vou ter que ir visitar minha mãe.- ela sorriu, como se achasse que isso fosse assusta-lo.- Uma casa Weasley inteirinha. Esperando por mim, e por você se insistir me seguir.

-Tudo bem, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. - ele deu de ombros.- E eu sempre tive curiosidade para saber como é o... hum, ninho de vocês.

-Vou considerar isso um elogio.- ela falou furiosa, se virando e continuando a andar.

-Considere o que quiser.- ele deu de ombros.

Andaram em silencio por mais quatro quarteirões. Gina pensava no que poderia fazer ou falar para manda-lo embora. Podia chamar a polícia trouxa, mas ele não estava exatamente fazendo algo errado. Estava apenas andando perto dela. O que podia fazer para expulsa-lo? Não queria um Malfoy pendurado nela o tempo inteiro.

Draco bocejou, olhando para os lados. Não tinha para onde ir, e todos os que conhecia odiavam-no por ter fugido durante a Grande Guerra. Era considerado um covarde e não tinha amigos. O melhor para ele era ficar perto da Weasley, ela tinha uma casa, uma varinha caso fosse necessário, e era terrivelmente engraçado vê-la furiosa. Ah, sim. Ele poderia se divertir durante um tempo a seguindo, e a irritando, depois teria que pensar no que fazer.

Chegaram na parte comercial do bairro, e Gina caminhou até uma loja.

-Eu vou ficar exprimentando vestidos de festa, vai ser bem chato.- ela falou na porta, esperançosa que ele fosse embora.

-Tudo bem.- ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo sarcástico.

Gina rolou os olhos e entrou na loja. Uma atendente veio correndo até eles, tentando vender tudo o que havia na loja. Se atrevendo até a oferecer um calção de piscina para Draco, que a ignorou completamente. Vendo que não conseguiria nada dele, voltou sua atenção inteiramente para Gina. Logo, Draco se viu sentado em uma poltrona do provador, esperando Gina sair da cabine, sem ter muita certeza de como fora parar ali.

A cortina vermelha correu, revelando Gina com um suéter laranja com apliques de flores, horroroso. Draco escondeu a risada com a mão sobre a boca.

-Está lindo!- a vendedora se aproximou sorrindente, descaradamente mentindo.

-Não acha que eu pareço...- Gina começou a falar incerta, se olhando no espelho, mas Draco a interrompeu.

-Uma abóbora? - ele riu.

-Acho que precisamos de algo que agrade mais seu namorado.- a vendedora respondeu pensativa.

-Ele não é meu...- Gina tentou dizer, mas a mulher já se afastara.- Droga.

-Está me devendo uma.- Draco falou.

-É mesmo? - Gina falou cruzando os braços.

-Eu te salvei de ir vestida para o Halloween, no Natal.

-Muito obrigada. - ela murmurou irônica.

-Aqui, querida.- a vendedora voltou com um monte de outras roupas. - Tente essas, tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguma coisa que a agrade.

E ela tentou. Tentou por toda a manhã, e cada vez Draco se divertia mais, chegando a chorar de rir algumas vezes. A mulher tentou lhe vender um vestido justo de zebra que a fez parecer com uma atriz de filme pornô, um vestido balão que a fez parecer um bolo de noiva, uma roupa campestre que Draco adorou:

-Assim, ao invéz de cantar 'Noite Feliz' no natal, você vai poder cantar 'Mary Tinha Um Carneirinho'.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy.- Gina respondeu de maus-modos, embora quando virou de costas teve que segurar a risada.

Depois veio o vestido de babados que a fez parecer com sua avó, o corpete dourado horroroso que não a deixava respirar e que fazia seus seios saltar (de modo que não se atreveu sair da cabine), um vestido de flores parecendo uma toalha de mesa, e finalmente um vestido com bonecos de neve bordados sobre o tecido verde e vermelho, que quase fez Draco cair da cadeira de tanto rir.

Aborrecida, Gina se levantou e resolveu escolher sua própria roupa. Voltou pouco depois e se escondeu atrás do pano da cabine. Draco recuperava o fôlego, pronto para outra rodada de risadas, quando Gina saiu. Mas, daquela vez ele não riu dela. Na realidade sua boca ficou levemente aberta de espanto. Ela vestia um vestido bege, de mangas compridas, justo até a cintura e que depois se abria. E ela ficara realmente bonita nele.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, fechando a boca. Quando a olhou, viu que Gina o observava sorrindo.

-Acho que você gostou desse.- ela falou zombeira.

-Está maravilhoso!- a atendente se aproximou, como sempre elogiando Gina, tentando vender alguma coisa.

Draco ficou calado e aborrecido consigo mesmo, enquanto Gina pagava o vestido e eles saiam da loja para ir almoçar. O que havia de errado com ele? A Weasley era bonita, mas não era para ele ficar bobo ao vê-la. E pior, deixa-la notar que ele gostara do que vira. Afinal, ela era uma Weasley!

Eles se sentaram em uma lanchonete, e Gina pediu um sanduíche para os dois, já que Draco parecia aborrecido demais para falar.

-Não sei porque me dei ao trabalho de pedir para você.- Gina murmurou.- Você já está indo, não é mesmo?

-Não.- ele respondeu grosseiro.

-Não precisa ficar emburrado só porque terminei com sua diversão.

Draco não falou nada, e Gina não insistiu. Afinal, quanto menos conversassem, melhor.

**N/A**: Depois de um mes viajando, estou de volta! Desculpem realmente, mas foi por motivos de força maior (a distancia de um oceano entre eu e meu computador, literalmente). Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram! Obrigada pelo apoio, isso é realmente importante para mim! Beijos e continuem lendo e COMENTANDO! **Biainha Malfoy**, obrigada pelo comentario. Que bom que gostou! Hahaha, pobre Gina, acho que ela estava tão desesperada que algo 'bom' já era o suficiente. **Gla Evans-Dumbledore **olá! Espero que não tenha desistido da fic, porque TEM um motivo para o Draco ter se vestido de papai-noel. E tem muitas outras coisas emgraçadas também. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. **Thaty**, também acho que ele não esta com muita intenção de ir embora. Hahaha, imagina só a confusão que vai ser. **Dessinha McGuiller**, hum, uma nova leitora. Hahahaha, já to me achando A escritora agora, ne? Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Você reparou como o Draco consegue ser gostoso usando qualquer coisa? Desde uma roupa de papai-noel a um avental florido? Pois é, eu também reparei. Hum...


	3. Hospital Infantil

Capítulo 3

**Hospital Infantil **

_17 de Dezembro, oito dias para o Natal_

Na manhã seguinte Gina acordou com o som do chuveiro. Lembrou-se então que Malfoy ainda estava ali. O porquê de ainda não te-lo expulsado, era um mistério até para ela. Ele simplesmente a seguira o dia anterior inteiro, e ainda estava ao lado dela quando ela chegara em casa. O deixara entrar porque estava muito cansada para discutir. E ali estava ele, tomando banho em seu banheiro. A vida podia realmente ser muito sarcástica. De todas as pessoas do mundo, justamente Draco Malfoy estava usando seu shampoo.

Suspirando ela se levantou, olhando desolada a bagunça que estava o quarto. Havia roupa suja espalhada por toda a parte, em cima da escrivaninha, tomando toda a poltrona, e até parte de sua cama. Ela precisava dar um jeito naquilo, se Malfoy entrasse ali, teria uma boa idéia de que tipo de roupas de baixo ela usava.

Com a varinha, colocou todas as roupas em um grande cesto. Se vestiu e se enrolou no roupão, estava um pouco frio mesmo com o aquecedor trouxa, do lado de fora a neve caia se parar. Pegando o cesto ela desceu as escadas, e foi para sua pequena lavanderia, que ficava em um canto do jardim. Estava congelando, mas ela precisava lavar toda aquela roupa. Sorte haver alugado a casa já mobiliada com coisas trouxas, e possuir uma máquina de lavar.

-Ora, ora. Vejam se não é a Weasley lavando suas roupas.- uma voz debochada veio da porta da cozinha.- Que cena mais... doméstica...

-Quer que eu faça o quê?- ela revirou os olhos.- Dê para você lavar? Aliás, acho que seria uma boa, já que está praticamente hospedado aqui, e ainda comendo, dormindo e _tomando banho_ de graça.

-Eu cozinho, Weasley.- ele repondeu, mostrando a ela uma bandeja de deliciosas panquecas.- Mas, se você não quiser, eu posso comer tudo sozinho.

-Não seja infantil, Malfoy.- ela respondeu, correndo para o calor da cozinha, e o cheiro das panquecas.- É claro que eu quero comer.

Eles se sentaram a mesa, cada um se servindo um prato cheio de panquecas. Novamente, Draco se escondeu atrás do 'Profeta Diário' de Gina, sem perguntar antes se ela se importava que ele lesse seu jornal, antes dela.

-Você disse que eu estava praticamente hospedado aqui.- Malfoy resmungou finalmente, após ficar minutos em silencio, lendo atentamente uma notícia.

-E está. - Gina resmungou, se encostando satisfeita na cadeira, a barriga cheia e quentinha.

-O que eu preciso fazer para_ ficar _hospedado aqui?- ele perguntou, olhando-a mais sério do que ela jamais o vira.

-O quê?- Gina exclamou se sentando reta na cadeira.- Não, não, não, não! Nós concordamos que seria apenas uma noite! E você já ficou duas, me ajudou a fazer compras, cozinhou para mim, e tomou banho no meu banheiro!

-Queria que eu não tomasse banho?- ele perguntou indignado.

-Queria que você não tivesse aparecido.

-Por quê? O que eu fiz de tão ruim contra você?- ele perguntou.

Gina abriu a boca para finalmente responder, mas então se calou. O que afinal ele havia feito para ela, que o tornava tão ruim? Ele fora um idiota em Hogwarts, sim. Mas, isso fazia muito tempo. Ele a atropelara na rua, mas ela supunha que não fora de propósito. Ele rira dela na loja, mas ela realmente vestira roupas ridículas. E eles se despresavam, mas até ali isso não significava que se odiassem. Dentro dos limites, até que estavam se dando bem, nos últimos tempos. Não era uma relação de amizade, carinho ou confiança. Mas, ei! Eles eram Malfoy e Weasley, sob o mesmo teto.

Ela levantou os olhos a tempo de vê-lo sorrir triunfante, por causa da expressão dela. Draco rapidamente desfez sua expressão de vitória, a substituindo por uma de abandono e tristesa.

-Seu hipócrita.- ela o acusou.- Por quanto tempo quer ficar?

-Eu não sei, não muito. - ele respondeu, abandonando o fingimento. - Apenas alguns dias, até arranjar outro lugar para ir.

-Certo. E promete que não vai me incomodar muito nesse tempo?- Gina perguntou.

-Palavra de Escoteiro.- ele sorriu para ela.

-Malfoy, você por acaso já foi escoteiro?- ela revirou os olhos.

-E isso importa?- ele sorriu ainda mais.

Gina abaixou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. Seria uma longa semana. Foi quando seus olhos caíram sobre a página aberta do jornal, que Draco estivera lendo.

-Ei, esse aí não é o seu pai?- ela perguntou, apontando a foto.

Draco imediatemente empalideceu, fechando o jornal.

-Espere! - Gina gritou.- O que ele faz no jornal?

-O que um Malfoy faz no jornal?- Draco falou desdenhoso.- Estamos sempre aparecendo no jornal, Weasley. Por mais surpreendente que isso possa soar.

-Nem tanto, com a fama de vocês.- Gina retrucou aborrecida. E ao ver Draco se levantar perguntou.- O que planeja fazer hoje?

-Preciso pegar algumas coisas. Não posso ficar usando a mesma cueca durante dias.

-Que delicado.- Gina virou os olhos.

-Estou saindo, e não espere por mim.- ele anunciou, deixando-a sozinha na cozinha. Ao ouvi-lo no hall de entrada, Gina teve uma idéia.

Ela correu, se colocando exatamente entre ele e a porta. Draco a olhou espantado, ao ver como ela sorria.

-Eu não vou esperar.- Gina respondeu ainda sorrindo.- Porque eu vou com você.

-O quê?- ele exclamou irritado.- Não! Sem chance.

-Por que não? Você me seguiu ontem o dia inteiro.- ela deu de ombros, cada vez mais feliz com a expressão irritada dele. Quando Gina era boa, ela era ótima. Mas, quando era má, era melhor ainda.

-Por que eu não vou deixar.

-Vai fazer o quê? Me amarrar?

-É uma idéia.

-Você não faria isso, está morando na minha casa de favor. Eu podia expulsa-lo, ou mandar prende-lo depois, dizendo que foi invasão.

-O que é isso? Você é realmente uma Weasley boazinha, ou o quê?- ele perguntou surpreso.

-Essa é uma longa história.- ela retrucou.- Que eu não pretendo te contar nunca.

-Você não vai, Weasley.- Malfoy respondeu cada vez mais bravo, por ela estar usando suas próprias palavras contra ele.- E isso é ponto!

ooooooo

Meia hora depois os dois andavam até a Estação King´s Cross. Draco bufava furioso, e Gina sorria vitoriosa a seu lado.

-Oh, não é tão ruim assim, Malfoy.- ela riu.

-Cale a boca.- ele murmurou.

Eles entraram na velha estação. Gina não fazia idéia do que ele pretendia, até que o viu se aproximar dos ármarios da estação. Pessoas alugavam aqueles ármarios, para deixar suas malas por um tempo, enquanto esperavam um trem que fosse demorar. Observando-o, Gina viu que Draco olhou para os dois lados antes de abrir o armário. De dentro tirou uma mala, então se aproximou dela.

-Pronto, vamos.- ele falou com uma certa urgência.

-Espere aí.- Gina murmurou, ao ver uma banca de jornais trouxa.

-O que foi agora?- ele perguntou.

-Acalme-se, só vou comprar uma revista. Não tem nada para fazer lá em casa, e está muito frio para ir até o Beco Diagonal.

-Eu vou para casa.- ele murmurou, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.- Quero dizer... para sua casa. Oh, você me entendeu!- ele exclamou furioso consigo mesmo, por ter chamado a casa da Weasley de sua casa.

-Certo. Mas, você vai ter que esperar então. Só eu tenho a chave.- ela sorriu, se afastando.

Na banca olhou em volta. Os trouxas eram mesmo estranhos. Haviam várias revistas, todas as quais pareciam tratar dos mesmos assuntos inúteis. 'Como reconhecer o homem dos seus sonhos', ou '100 dicas para enlouquecer um homem na cama', mas as melhores eram as reportagens sobre 'a magia por trás das cartas de tarô'. Gina soltou um muxoxo, nem mesmo o Pasquim escreveria um lixo como aquele.

Acabou optando pela revista que trazia a matéria sobre o 'homem dos sonhos'. _E sabem porque ele se chama dos sonhos?, _Gina resmungou mentalmente _Por que ele não existe! _Abriu a revista, enquanto caminhava para a porta da estação.

'O homem de seus sonhos deve ser alguém que tenha, no fundo, os mesmos interessesses e objetivos que você. ' ela leu. Ótimo, tudo o que precisava encontrar era outro pretendente a auror fracassado, sem sorte nenhuma na vida. Quem sabe assim os dois pudessem ser felizes, chorando suas mágoas? Seria uma forma aternativa de felicidade. E afinal, eles teriam os mesmos obejetivos, não era isso que a revista queria?

'Olhe em volta, quem sabe ele não estava ali o tempo todo, sem que você percebesse.' ela leu, mais para frente. _Acho que não_, pensou amarga. Fechou a revista aborrecida, e quando ergueu os olhos viu Malfoy. Ele colocava uma moeda dentro da caneca que um homem vestido de Papai-Noel segurava, o dinheiro arrecadado iria todo para o hospital infantil.

Gina sorriu, surpresa com o gesto dele. Ele doara dinheiro! Ele, Malfoy! Para um hospital infantil trouxa! Os olhos dele se ergueram e encontraram com os dela. Ele se virou de costas parecendo aborrecido, a começou a caminhar em direção a casa de Gina. Ela correu para acompanha-lo. Eles não se falaram, mas ela não conseguia parar de olha-lo, surpresa e encantada.

-O que está me olhando, Weasley?- ele perguntou por fim.- Aquilo era só dinheiro trouxa. Não é como se eu fosse precisar, morando de graça com você.

Ela não respondeu, tentando não rir da reação ofendida dele. Quando se aproximaram da casa de Gina, viram uma coruja parada na grade da escada, que dava para a porta. Draco correu até ela, e entortou a cabeça para poder ler o destinatário.

-É para você.- murmurou.

Gina, surpresa, tirou a luva e apanhou o pedaço de pergaminho. Era do centro de treinamento de aurores, eles queriam conversar com ela.

-Eu preciso ir.- Gina murmurou cada vez mais surpresa, colocando a revista e as chaves na mão de Draco.- Tem comida na geladeira, e não espere por mim.

E com isso desaparatou, deixando Draco para trás, surpreso.

-Como se eu fosse esperar.- ele gritou para ninguém em particular, aborrecido que ela achasse que ele pensara em espera-la.- Weasleys. São todos muito convencidos.

E entrou, respirando feliz por finalmente estar em sua casa provisória. A verdade é que ali era muito aconchegante, e tinha uma estranha sensação de lar e segurança. Embora ele afirmasse para si mesmo, que apenas se sentia assim, porque estando ali não teria que dormir na rua ou em um maldito hotel cheio de pulgas.

ooooooo

Gina apanhou a chave reserva embaixo de um dos vasos do jardim. Já era tarde da noite, e ela não queria acordar Malfoy. Ele ficaria furioso com ela, e se tornaria um idiota de novo. Os Aurores a haviam chamado por causa de seu último teste. Ela não fora tão bem quanto o esperado, mas eles fizeram uma discussão de horas, sobre se ela tinha uma chance de tentar novamente. E haviam chegado a conclusão que sim, que ela teria uma última chance em poucos meses.

Embora estivesse feliz e aliviada, Gina não se sentiu muito entusiasmada, quando sua família a chamara para comemorar. Durante toda a festa, ela via seus pensamentos se voltando subtamente para sua casa, e para Malfoy. Mas, ela dizia a si mesma que era apenas preocupação com o que ele poderia estar aprontando.

A casa estava escura e silenciosa quando ela entrou. Subiu silenciosamente as escadas, e sem conseguir se conter, abriu a porta espiando o quarto onde Malfoy estava dormindo. Mas, ele estava vazio, a cama ainda arrumada. Preocupada, Gina procurou por ele no banheiro, e em seu quarto. Mas, não achou nada. _Talvez ele tenha resolvido ir embora, afinal de contas_. ela pensou, levemente decepcionada. Não era tão ruim tê-lo ali, estava ficando acostumada com a presença dele. Parecia estranho estar sozinha novamente.

Foi quando viu o sobretudo de Sam, que Draco estava usando, pendurado no cabideiro do hall. Desceu as escadas, e quando olhou na sala encontrou Draco dormindo no sofá. Ele estava todo encolido, ainda vestido, a respiração calma a tranqüila. Ela se aproximou lentamente, para vê-lo dormir. Ele era mesmo muito bonito, e ficava ainda mais com o cabelo caindo levemente em seu rosto.

Sacudiu a cabeça, e subiu para pegar um cobertor para ele. Quando o cobriu, ele murmurou alguma coisa sobre quadribol que a fez rir. Então, percebeu que ele não tirara os sapatos. Com cuidado, tirou os sapatos dele, para que se sentisse mais confortável. E murmurou:

-Boa noite, Malfoy.

Ela saiu da sala, apagando a luz. Levando a mala dele, para o quarto que Malfoy ocupava. Foi só quando, já de pijamas ela se deitou em sua cama, que percebeu algo. Se não se cuidasse, iria começar a gostar dele.

ooooooo

**N/A-** Oi, desculpem eu demorar tanto! É que está meio complicado eu entrar no computador aqui de casa, especialmente se for sobre Harry Potter, porque meus pais não estão muito felizes com o fato de que novamente eu não passei no vestibular de medicina. Talvez afinal eu seja burra... Mas, prefiro pensar que a nota de corte 71 é o problema afinal, certo? Sejamos otimistas! Então, aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada por estarem lendo! Beijos, Madam Tessa

**Lolita Malfoy**, até que a Gina é fácil de converncer, hein? Além do mais, o Draco cozinhando deve ser uma visão, e ela não ia perder isso, não é mesmo? Bem, eu não perderia. **EuDy**, sim, eu sempre fui a favor de ajudar os sem-teto. E acho que a Gina também. Pobre Draco... perdeu tudo, mas ganhou a Gina. Até que a troca foi justa... **Luiza Potter**, EU AMO DG! Acho que é casal mais engraçado! Adoro como eles brigam. É aquela relação bem tipo 'entre tapas e beijos, é ódio é desejo, amar é loucura.' Nossa, isso é tão velho... Mas, serve. Que bom que está gostando, e obrigada pelos elogios! **The Blue Memory**, gostei do nome! Bem original, já tinha te dito. O porque de ter um Malfoy gorducho e barbudo? Hum, acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco para explicar. Caramba, vocês estão na maior expectativa, e é uma coisa tão simples... Bem, não desista da fic! No final, tudo se resolve. Ou pelo menos se ajeita, hahaha. (Ataques de boberite hoje!) **Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, sim a intrigante e misteriosa roupa natalina, de explicação simples e rápida... Toh com medo que me matem quando explicar tudo. Em todo caso, como brasileiras, não vamos desistir nunca. Eu de tentar escrever algo bom e você, espero, de ler o que estou escrevendo. **Biazinha Malfoy**, eu sempre achei o Draco um adolescente mal compreendido. E agora é que ele viu que a Gina é uma garota de verdade. Ele não parecia um cachorrinho seguindo ela? Muito fofo!


	4. O encanador

Capítulo 4

**O encanador **

_18 Dezembro, sete dias para o Natal_

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte com dor nas costas. Ele se levantou do sofá, ainda tonto de sono, e subiu as escadas para o banheiro, esfregando o rosto. Abriu a porta do banheiro, e parou em frente espelho, olhando seu reflexo. Estava um pouco inchado, com a marca do sofá na bochecha, os cabelos bagunçados e rebeldes, e a roupa amassada. No todo, estava um lixo.

Como em transe, ele abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto com água fria, para afastar o sono. Foi só quando voltou a se encarar no espelho, que notou uma coisa. Ele não estava sozinho. Havia alguém tomando banho, cantando uma música infantil, boba e alegre. Quando Draco virou levemente a cabeça, por uma fresta da cortina de plástico, pode ver as costas de alguém ruivo, que lavava a cabeça. Alguém com uma pele muito branca e delicada, a cintura fina e o corpo delgado. _Weasley! Uau, ela é realmente bonita!_ ele pensou meio abobalhado. O que foi o suficiente para mante-lo parado no banheiro, observando o reflexo dela pelo espelho.

E esse foi seu erro. Se virando para pegar o shampoo, na pequena prateleira do chuveiro, Gina viu pela fresta da cortina Draco parado diante do espelho, olhando para o reflexo dela! Draco viu os olhos de Gina flamejarem de raiva, e se abaixou quando o vidro de shampoo voou da mão dela, em direção a sua cabeça.

-Malfoy, fora daqui!- ela gritou.

-Acalme-se, Weasley...- ele tentou falar, mas outro vidro voou em sua direção, o acertando na perna. O conteúdo se espalhou por cima dele, um líquido verde e grudento que nenhum feitiço conseguiria remover, no seu único par de calças. Ótimo.

Mas, Draco não teve muito tempo para lamentar, já que o ataque furioso da ruiva não parava, e ela já tinha atirado para cima dele potes de creme para o rosto, condicionador, sabonete, esponja, esfoliante, entre outras coisas que ele não fazia idéia para que serviam. Era incrível como o banheiro de uma mulher tinha coisas.

-Obrigado, Weasley!- ele gritou furioso, assim que saiu do banheiro fechando a porta. Olhou para sua calça, teria que pôr para lavar.

Ele saiu rapidamente no jardim gelado, tirando as calças e as colocou na máquina. Suas pernas já estavam azuis de frio, quando conseguiu descobrir como fazer a máquina trouxa funcionar, e correu rapidamente para dentro da casa. Draco subiu as escadas, entrando no quarto tentando reativar sua circulação, enquanto xingava mentalmente o mundo e Gina.

No quarto Gina, furiosa, se vestia. O que ele estava pensando? Como entrava assim no banheiro com ela lá dentro? Realmente precisava começar a instalar trancas nas portas, com ele ali. E pior, ele ficara parado a olhando, como idiota. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Pelo menos ele devia tê-la achado bonita, para ficar com aquela expressão estúpida no rosto.

A campainha soou, para interromper seus pensamentos. Gina, satisfeita por ter sido interrompida ao pensar em uma coisa que não devia, se levantou e correu para abrir a porta. E lá, do lado de fora, estava a última pessoa que ela esperava ver.

-Mãe?- Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Vim te trazer alguns biscoitos, sei como se alimenta mal morando sozinha, Gina querida. - a gorda senhora sorriu, estendendo um prato para Gina.

-Ah, obrigada mamãe.- Gina forçou um sorriso.- Mas, esse não é o melhor momento para uma visita. Por que você não volta em... digamos, uma semana?

-Mas, eu vim de Ottery St. Catchpole até aqui! Não seja ridícula, me deixe entrar, está congelando aqui fora.- a senhora resmungou, empurrando a filha para o lado, se virando para colocar o casaco no cabideiro da entrada.

Desesperada, Gina olhou em volta a procura de Draco. Sua mãe não podia, de jeito nenhum, vê-lo ali! Seus olhos correram para o topo da escada, onde pode ver Draco saindo de seu quarto. Os olhos dele correram das costas da Sra. Weasley para Gina, que acenava freneticamente para ele, sua boca formando as palavras 'Caí fora!'.

Entendendo, ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta. Gina suspirou aliviada, esperando que ele ficasse fora de seu caminho, enquanto a visita durasse.

O tempo que passou com sua mãe, foi uma enorme tortura. A todo momento ela esperava Draco aparecer, e sua mãe descobrir que ela estava com um homem em casa. E pior, o fato de que ele também era um Malfoy. A Sra. Weasley se sentou na sala, sem a menor pressa, tagarelando sobre tudo, e forçando Gina a comer seus biscoitos.

Elas, ou melhor a Sra. Weasley, falou sobre o possível casamento de Rony e Hermione, a promoção de Percy, os primeiros dentinhos da filha de Gui e Fleur, de como Arthur quase fora preso pelos trouxas (Imagine!) por tentar levar um parquímetro para casa, das novas dentaduras de tia May, e em como seu jardim estava lindo com as novas rosas que a vizinha havia lhes dado. Gina concordava com a cabeça, nem se preocupando em se mostrar interessada, mas pouco estímulo era suficiente para sua mãe.

Horas se passaram, até que finalmente a gorda senhora se levantou, com um suspiro.

-Gina querida, foi muito agradável a tarde, mas preciso ir.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente.- Gina sorriu, praticamente empurrando sua mãe para a porta. - Fiquei muito feliz com as novidades, espero vê-la em breve, mande um beijo para todos, e tchau.

A Sra Weasley mal teve tempo de beijar a filha, antes que fosse praticamente empurrada, porta a fora. Com um suspiro de alívio, Gina se apoiou na porta, cansada.

-Ela já foi?- Draco apareceu no topo da escada.

-Sim, ela já foi.- Gina murmurou.

-Finalmente. Como aquela mulher fala!

-Ei, aquela mulher é minha mãe.- Gina exclamou levemente indignada, embora concordasse com ele.

-Ainda bem que de aparência você puxou seu pai.- ele sussurrou.

-O que você disse?

-Nada. - Draco deu de ombros descendo as escadas, então olhou para o cabideiro erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso. - Ei, de quem é esse casaco?

Gina, com horror, viu o casaco da sua mãe ainda pendurado no seu cabideiro. Olhou pelas cortinas da janela da porta de entrada, e viu sua mãe subindo as escadas para sua casa.

-Ela está voltando! Se esconde, Malfoy!- ela gritou aflita.

-É o que eu estou tentando fazer, não dá para ver?- ele exclamou aborrecido correndo para a cozinha.

Logo em seguida, a campainha tocou, e Gina a abriu dando de cara com sua mãe.

-Gina, acho que esqueci meu casaco.

-Está aqui, mamãe.- Gina o estendeu para ela.- Tchauzinho, a gente se vê depois.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou, segurando a porta para a filha não fecha-la.- Você está tão estranha.

-Nada. Por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Você me expulsou sem nem oferecer um copo de água, estou com sede.- a Sra. Weasley reclamou, rumando para a cozinha.

-Espere, não entre aí!- Gina gritou apavorada. A Sra. Weasley se virou interrogativamente para a filha, que tentou encontrar uma desculpa rápida.- A cozinha está uma bagunça, eu não tive tempo de limpar nada. Que tal irmos a um restaurante tomar um copo de água, não vai ser mais divertido? E mais higiênico?

-Não seja boba, Gina. Eu só vou pegar um copo de água.- e antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua mãe entrou na cozinha. Vazia.

Agradecendo mentalmente a Draco, Gina se largou em uma cadeira, enquanto sua mãe tomava água.

-Não sei porque tanto chilique. Está tudo limpo.- a Sra. Weasley respondeu.- Bem, acho que já vou indo. Adeus Gina, foi muito bom te ver.

-Tchau, mamãe.- Gina respondeu com um alívio, a abraçando. Mas, o momento carinhoso foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da despensa.

-O que é isso?- a Sra. Weasley exclamou surpresa. E antes que Gina pudesse se mexer, a Sra. Weasley abriu a porta que revelou Draco expremido entre as estantes cheias de comida.

-Gina, o que significa isso?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou chocada.

-Mamãe, eu tenho uma explicação muito boa para isso. - Gina assegurou, vendo os olhos flamejantes de sua mãe.- Esse é meu... é meu...

-Encanador.- Draco respondeu, saindo do armário.- Weasley, quero dizer, Srta. Weasley, já resolvi o problema. Seus canos estavam com... hum, ferrugem acelerada e uniforme no, hum... encanamento acho. - ele falou sem ter a menor idéia do que estava dizendo.- E... eu já, desenferrugei com um feitiço simples, e... recoloquei a parede no lugar. Já que tinha tirado para ver os canos, e... hum, acho que vai ficar tudo certo. Se o mofo se espalhar novamente e... estragar sua comida. Não importa o quanto esteja com fome... não coma! Você pode ter problemas, sabe... ah, intoxicação alimentar. Entre outras coisas... e... bem, fungos são bichos. E são verdes, embora existam brancos também, então acho que você não iria querer comer de qualquer jeito. Se der mais algum problema, me chame e eu venho resolver. Acertamos o preço depois... você pode me encontrar no meu escritório... oficina! Na minha oficina. Uma coruja e estarei de volta, para cuidar de sua despensa. E de sua comida... bem, dos seus canos na verdade. Acho que já foi indo. Com sua lincença, Madame, senhorita...

E ele já estava saindo, corado de vergonha por tudo o que dissera, quando Gina o interrompeu.

-Hum, hum... Senhor encanador. Acho que esqueceu suas calças.

Draco olhou para baixo, estava só de samba-canção listradas de azul e branco, já que sua calça estava lavando por causa do shampoo que Gina derrubara nele, pela manhã.

-Ah, eu... eu tirei porque um cano estourou e eu... me molhei. Bem, acho que vou sair pelos fundos.

E correu rapidamente para fora de casa, mal notando o frio. Assim que o viu sair, a Sra. Weasley se virou para Gina.

-Querida, quando precisar de um encanador, mesmo esse tendo pernas maravilhosas, chame um de seus irmãos! Homens assim podem ser perigosos.

-Não se preocupe, mamãe. Vou me lembrar disso.- Gina assegurou tentando não rir, ao pensar que Molly acabara de elogiar as pernas de Draco, e da expressão que ele faria se soubesse disso.

Depois de todas as recomendações e despedidas possíveis, a Sra. Weasley finalmente foi embora. Gina encontrou Draco encolhido na lavanderia, tremendo de frio, e parecendo furioso, com um par de calças congeladas nas mãos. Ela tinha que admitir, sua mãe estava certa, ele realmente tinha belas pernas.

-Quer alguma ajuda, Malfoy?- ela riu.

-Acho que não preciso agora. Você podia ter me ajudado antes, com sua mãe.- ele respondeu de mau-humor.

-Você parece não ter tido problemas para arranjar uma desculpa.

-Hahaha, muito engraçado, Weasley.- ele exclamou aborrecido.- Eu falei tudo o que consegui pensar na hora, um monte de lixo! E ainda por cima, apenas de samba-canção.

-Droga, o que minha mãe vai pensar de mim?- Gina murmurou para si mesma.

-Que você tem bom gosto.- ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Você é tão...- Gina gaguejou, procurando as palavras certas.

-Bonito? Inteligente? Incrível?

-Metido.

-Hum, já fui chamado de coisas piores. - ele deu de ombros.- Com metido eu posso lidar. Além do mais, provavelmente é verdade.

-Você não existe, Malfoy.- Gina rolou os olhos.

-Obrigado.

-Eu quis dizer no mau sentido.

-Cada um encara as coisas da maneira quiser.

-Você não existe. - ela disse tentando não sorrir. Então viu que ele estava tremendo mais, uma nuvem de fumaça em frente a seu rosto.- Vem, você vai congelar se continuar aqui.

-Culpa de sua mamãe querida.- ele resmungou.

-Se você se comportar direito, e for um bom menino não falando mal da minha mãe, eu te faço um chocolate quente.- ela prometeu.

-O que eu sou agora? Seu bichinho de estimação?- ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de uma maneira muito charmosa.

-Quase isso. E me dê essas calças. Eu sei como descongela-las. Vão ficar boas em um instante.

Eles entraram, e logo Draco estava aquecido, vestindo calças e bebendo chocolate quente na cozinha, com Gina. Já estava escuro, e a neve teimava em cair do lado de fora, deixando tudo branco.

-Obrigado, Weasley.- ele murmurou, encarando seu chocolate.

-Pelo quê?- ela sorriu.

-Por ter me deixado ficar.- ele respondeu.

-Não foi nada. E obrigado pela ajuda com minha mãe.- ela sorriu, e ele fez um barulho dando de ombros, levemente irritado.- Sabia que ela achou suas pernas bonitas?

-Ah, não fala esse tipo de coisa, Weasley! Eu vou ter pesadelos, agora! - ele exclamou revoltado, com uma careta. E ela riu.

Então ficou séria, se lembrando da noite anterior. Ela não estava tomando tando cuidado quanto devia.

**N/A**- Hunf, só três reviews? Por quê? Não estão gostando da história? Podem reclamar sobre isso nos reviews também! Eu resolvi postar de uma vez, para dar tempo de escrever antes de começar o cursinho. Mas, poxa, um pouco de incentivo vai bem, né? Os primeiros capítulos não foram tão melhores... Ou foram? Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, rido bastante, e que sejam caridosos e comentem por favor! Eu quero saber o que vocês estão pensando, coisa! Bem, obrigado por terem chegado até aqui na fic! Beijos, de uma ansiosa Madam Tessa.

**Lolita Malfoy**, muito obrigada por ter comentado! Como vc pode ver, isso significa muito para mim! E esse capítulo? Ficou bom também?! Espero que tenha gostado! **Biazinha Malfoy**, eu amo DG! Eles são as coisas mais fofas do mundo! è realmente uma pena que a JKRowling não perceba isso. Ai, ai... com o sétimo livro jah em julho (em inglês) tô morrendo de medo que ela acabe por fim com as fics DG, falando que Harry e Gina se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre. Ia ser uma droga, não ia? Bem, enquanto isso, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! **Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, sim mais um mistério... Hehehe, toh adorando deixas vcs curiosas (e mostra a língua com muita alegria). Adoro saber o final antes que todo mundo, hahaha. E sim, a Gina já se apaixonou (até eu já me apaixonei!), ela só são sabe disso ainda. Ah, mas Draco Malfoy é Draco Malfoy... E depois desse capítulo ainda, hahaha. Muito obrigado por ter me desejado boa sorte, esse ano vou realmente me dedicar ao vestibular... Uma pena, porque essa vai ser minha última fan fic... pelo menos esse ano. Então espero que esteja gostando...


	5. Surpresas de Natal

Capítulo 5

Surpresas de Natal

_19 Dezembro, seis dias para o Natal_

Draco se viu na sala, as luzes apagadas, apenas uma ou outra vela acesa. Ele estava sentado no sofá, uma música estranha no fundo. Ela se aproximou em passos lentos, em seu vestido decotado e curto, e sorriu de uma maneira que crianças nunca deveriam ver, sentando-se no colo dele. Draco estava paralisado, uma mistura de sensações dentro dele. Aquilo era estranho, mas não deixava de ser maravilhoso. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, se aproximando para beija-la, algo quente queimando dentro dele.

-Gina...- ele murmurou fracamente.

-BOM DIA!- uma voz alegre o fez pular na sua cama, acordando-o de seu sonho instantaneamente.

-MERLIM!- ele gritou com o susto. Ao pé da sua cama, uma Gina muito alegre e completamente vestida, muito diferente da Gina de seus sonhos, o olhava sorridente com uma caixa na mão.- Weasley, você me assustou, maldição!

-Estava dormindo como um bebê.- ela sorriu, tirando com a cara dele.

-Por que me acordou?- ele perguntou emburrado, tentando arrumar os cabelos.

-Hoje é dia de montar a árvore de natal.

-Do que você está falando?- ele perguntou confuso, e pensar que podia estar tendo um sonho maravilhoso naquele exato momento. Mesmo que fosse com ela. Mas, afinal, era apenas um sonho.

-Eu sempre monto a árvore uma semana antes natal, e isso foi ontem. Mas, com a visita da minha mãe, me esqueci completamente. Então você me ajuda?

-Você me acordou para isso?- ele perguntou revoltado.

-Não, para ver você dançar a Hula e eu morrer de rir.- Gina revirou os olhos. (dança havaina)

-Muito engraçado Weasley. Eu vou voltar a dormir.- ele falou, se cobrindo com o lençol.

-Ah, não vai não.- Gina replicou, puxando o lençol para descobri-lo.- Você vai me ajudar, eu não consigo montar a árvore sozinha.

-Use sua varinha, então.- ele resolveu, puxando o lençol mais uma vez.

-Não tem a mesma graça.- ela reclamou, puxando o lençol de volta.- Vamos lá, vai ser divertido. Aposto que você nunca fez isso antes.

-Não mesmo!

-Então, como pode saber se é ruim, se não tentar?

-Você não vai me deixar dormir em paz, de qualquer jeito, não é? - ele suspirou cansado.

-Não mesmo.- ela sorriu.

-Então, vamos acabar com isso logo.- ele se deu por vencido, e ela sorriu feliz.

ooooooo

-É divertido, não é? - Gina perguntou, enquanto Draco colocava os últimos enfeites na árvore, em cima de uma cadeira para alcançar o topo.

-Weasley, quer me passar aquela rena de plástico de uma vez?- ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar um sorriso. O fato é que ele estava mesmo se divertindo, decorando uma árvore de natal viva no meio da sala dela. A árvore espalhava pedaços de madeira e folhas por toda parte, mas de alguma forma aquilo era divertido.

-Sabia que você ia gostar.- ela sorriu, e quando passou o enfeite seus dedos roçaram levemente nos dele, e eles coraram.

Draco resmungou tentando disfarçar seu embaraço, pensando nas palavras dela. Gina o conhecia bem demais para engana-la. Aquilo não era nada bom.

Está linda!- ela murmurou feliz, assim que Draco colocou a estrela no topo.

E quando desceu da cadeira, admirando a árvore, até Draco teve que admitir para si mesmo que fizera um bom trabalho. A árvore de natal estava cheia de bolas, enfeites e guirlandas, além de fadinhas voadoras e velas acesas sem fogo. Uma bailarina dançava em cima de uma caixinha, pendurada logo na frente.

-É passável.- ele murmurou, tentando disfarçar seu contentamento. Era estranho como a simples visão de uma árvore de natal, que ele mesmo decorara e não elfos domésticos, para variar, o fazia se sentir feliz e em paz.

-Agora vamos lá fora, pôr as luzes.- Gina anunciou, pegando uma caixa cheia de luzes de natal.

-O quê? Sem chance, está muito frio lá fora.- Draco respondeu, olhando pela janela.

-Pare de ser reclamão e vamos!- Gina mandou.

Ela o puxou, e quando se viu Draco estava em cima do telhado, prendendo luzes com Gina. A visão era muito bonita ali de cima, podiam ver vários telhados de Londres cobertos de neve e luzes de natal, fumaça saindo das chaminés das casas. Ele estava tão distraído que escorregou, mas Gina o segurou a tempo.

-Cuidado para não cair.- ela sorriu, puxando-o mais para cima.

Eles terminaram com a luzes, então se sentaram no topo do telhado, vendo o sol se pôr atrás dos telhados das casas, e o céu escurecer com várias estrelas surgindo.

-É lindo aqui em cima.- Gina sorriu, olhando a vista.

Eles estavam muito perto um do outro, por causa do frio. E isso os deixava um pouco inquietos, mas mesmo assim não se separaram. Era uma estranha sensação de alegria e paz.

-É.- ele concordou.

-Com quem você vai passar o Natal, Malfoy?- Gina perguntou de repente.

-Eu não sei. - Draco murmurou encarando seus próprios pés.- Sozinho, acho.

-E sua família?

-Hum, minha família.- ele riu com desgosto.- Minha família se desfez a muito tempo. Mas, não quero falar sobre isso.

-Foi por que você não quis lutar ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, na Grande Guerra?- Gina perguntou timidamente.

-Você sabia disso?- ele perguntou surpreso.

-Todos sabem. Além do mais, se eu não soubesse, acha mesmo que deixaria um Comensal da Morte viver na minha casa?

-Então, a notícia foi minha sorte e meu azar.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Temos que discutir isso agora mesmo?

-Por que você evita falar sobre isso?

-Porque eu não quero, Weasley! - ele gritou bravo.- Está bom assim? Eu não quero. Agora, me dê licença.

E bravo, ele desceu do telhado, a deixando para trás.

-Onde você vai?- a cabeça de Gina surgiu na beirada do telhado, soando preocupada.

-Dar uma volta.- ele grunhiu, e saiu andando pela rua.

Estava tão bom ali em cima! Ela estava começando a ficar aturável. E de repente, resolve querer conversar com ele sobre sua vida. Quem ela achava que era?! Sua mãe? Não era problema dela o porquê dele não querer falar sobre certas coisas. Ele já a havia ajudado, arrumando as coisas de natal com ela. Então, por que falar do passado?

Ele chutou uma lata de lixo em seu caminho. Weasley! Aquela ruiva estava virando sua vida de pernas para o ar! Ele estava começando a ficar sentimental quando se tratava dela. Montar árvores de natal, colocar luzes no telhado. Quem era ele? Seu maldito marido?! Não! Ele só queria abrigo para mais algumas noites.

Então, por que maldição seu coração tinha que disparar toda vez que ela estava por perto? Por que ela tinha que mexer tanto com ele? Por que ele fazia tudo o que ela pedia? Por que ria quando estava com ela, se divertindo até quando discutiam? O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Alguma coisa estava errada. Não era para ele se sentir daquele jeito.

Quando parou, percebeu furioso onde seus pés o haviam levado. Exatamente ao ponto onde a havia conhecido, vestido de papai-noel. Bem, conhecido não era bem a palavra. A atropelado era mais exato. Sorriu com o pensamento. E logo se amaldiçoou por tê-lo feito. O que era isso, ficar dando risinhos ao pensar em uma Weasley?! Sacudiu a cabeça desalentado, e viu que seu sapato estava desamarrado. Draco se abaixou para amarra-lo, o que foi sorte, pois um feitiço passou exatamente onde sua cabeça havia estado segundos antes.

-Droga!- ele exclamou.

Uma figura encapuzada surgia da esquina. Imediatamente, Draco pegou sua varinha.

-Estupefaça!- gritou e a figura caiu desacordada. Draco riu, comemorando. Aquele devia ser Crabbe, o idiota!

Então, outra figura apareceu. E outra. E mais outras três. Xingando, Draco jogou meia dúzia de feitiços, apenas dois acertaram seus alvos. Percebendo estar em muita desvantagem, mesmo sendo um dos melhores em duelos ali, Draco virou de costas e fez o que qualquer um faria em sua situação. Ou quase qualquer um, apenas os espertos. Ele correu.

Jogando feitiços para trás, e desviando de outros, Draco correu pelas ruas de Londres. O fato de que não usava nenhuma capa longa, e de que não tinha nenhum plano de para onde ir, o ajudou a escapar. Sem saber em qual esquina Draco iria virar, os seus perseguidores não podiam aparatar para apanha-lo. Draco correu em zigue-zague, por labirintos de ruas, durante muito tempo, até perde-los de vista. Então parou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eles estavam chegando perto, precisava de outro plano.

Draco enrolou horas, antes de voltar para casa de Gina. Queria ter certeza de que mais ninguém o seguia. Quando ele chegou, já era tarde da noite. Encontrou a chave extra embaixo do vaso do jardim. Como as pessoas eram previsíveis! E entrou. A casa estava silenciosa e escura, exceto pela sala onde a lareira ardia crepitante. No sofá adormecida, segurando molemente uma xícara vazia, estava Gina.

Ele sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. Na mesinha de centro em frente a ela, estava uma caneca cheia de chocolate-quente já frio, provavelmente para ele. Suspirando, Draco tirou a xícara da mão dela, se abaixando para pega-la no colo para leva-la para a cama, sabia o quanto aquele sofá era desconfortável. Então parou. O que diabos estava fazendo?! A Weasley podia muito bem dormir no sofá, ela não iria morrer por causa disso. Ele mesmo já durmira lá afinal. E por causa dela, que demorara a chegar de onde quer que tivesse ido, quando recebera uma coruja duas noites atrás.

Draco começou a subir as escadas, quando voltou alguns degraus olhando para dentro da sala, e para ela dormindo. Gina estava tão bonita, os olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta, o peito subindo e descendo numa respiração rasa e ralaxada. Ela parecia estar muito bem ali, afinal de contas. Draco subiu mais dois degraus, então parou e se xingando mentalmente, voltou para sala a segurando no colo. Com cuidado subiu as escadas, ela era mais pesada do que parecia, e estava apenas no meio do caminho quando começou a se arrepender de sua idéia. Entrando no quarto dela, como se para ainda guardar um pouco de seu orgulho, a atirou na cama sem olhar para trás. Mesmo assim, ela não acordou, estirada em sua cama de casal.

Draco saiu, para seu próprio quarto, para dormir. Cinco minutos depois estava de volta, com mais raiva de si mesmo que nunca. Ajeitou-a confortavelmente na cama, cobrindo-a com um cobertor para que não sentisse frio, se sentindo cada vez mais estúpido. Então virou de costas, e foi para sua cama. O que não adiantou nada, pois passou a noite em claro, pensando nela e no quão idiota estava sendo.

**N/A**- E agora, a ação começa! Ah, eu não ia conseguir fazer a fic sem um pouquinho de problemas! Espero que estejam gostando, e tenha aumentado a curiosidade de vocês! Porque é isso que eu estou tentando fazer. Já escrevi quase toda a fic, então tudo depende de vocês. Mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto! É só uma pequena pressãozinha emocional, vocês sabem. Vai funcionar melhor para mim do que para vocês, de qualquer jeito. Bem, beijos na bunda, na testa, e em lugares onde o sol bate, de preferência. Madam Tessa

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, atentendo aos meus pedidos desesperados. Amo vocês pessoas!

**Thaty** - funcionou, e aqui estou eu! Por favor, continue comentando, nem que seja para discutir sobre o tempo ou física quantica e a teoria da relatividade. Qualquer coisa é bem vinda.

**Biazinha Malfoy-** Você também é uma Ignorante, como eu! Não querendo dizer que nós somos burras, mas conjulgando o verbo para dizer que nós duas ignoramos as coisas! Eu também ignoro as coisas que eu não gosto no livro do Harry! Eu ignoro que o Sirius morreu, que o Dumbledore morreu, ignoro o fato da Hermione ter beijado o Krum, ignoro totalmente Harry/Gina, argh! Ignoro algumas coisas que o Harry disse e fez. Enfim, eu ignoro cerca de 40 do sexto livro, mas pelo menos assim eu aproveito cada parte dos 60 que eu gosto! É isso aí, somos as Ignorantes! Viva!

**Eudy**- Hahah, modéstia a parte eu também ri bastante. Quando a idéia apareceu na minha cabeça, eu comecei a rir, e minha mãe achou que eu tinha finalmente cruzado a linha da sanidade e da loucura, como venho ameaçando a muito tempo. Mas, ainda não, eu acho... Pernas Malfoy, eu tinha que colocar isso na fic!

**Nany**- Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e tenha ficado um pouco curiosa. Nossa, como eu sou cruel! Hahaha, mto fofo o fim, não?

**Lud**- Cá estou atendendo a pedidos! Estou muito feliz por sinal! Que bom que está gostando. É para isso que eu estou aqui

**Helo**- E aih? Acha que eu continuo conduzindo bem a história, ou que esse capítulo fez tudo virar um incrível besteirol? Eu queria um pouco de ação, sabe? Espero que tenha gostado, e que eu não tenha viajado na maionese, no catchup, na mostarda e em todos os temeperos de cachorro quente, em geral. Me avisa se a coisa fugir fora do controle, ou se você está gostando. Bem, pelo menos você achou a idéia inicial bacana! Ah, vc me lembra mto uma amiga minha tb chamada Helo... hahahaha.

**Lolita Malfoy**- Gostou mesmo? Oba! Aqui está mais um capítulo, que espero que tenha gostado também!

**Karen** - Que bom que minha fic não é ruim! Estou subindo um degrau de cada vez. Quem sabe você acabe adorando tudo no final? É muita esperança minha? Me avisa hein!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**- E esse capítulo, te deixou intrigada também? Ou era muito previsível? Comensais da Morte e essas coisas? Mais algumas dúvidas somadas as que já existiam. Bem, para esclarecer mais uma, infelizmente tudo o que existe na mala são roupas. Mas, podia ser algo mais, né? Pensando agora... é que eu já escrevi a fic. Se não podia ser um objeto mágico valioso, que Draco roubou do cofre do pai, porque poderia trazer Voldemort de volta a vida, e ele não queria isso porque iria acabar com toda sua paz e etc... Uau! Mas, infelizmente já escrevi o final, e não é isso. Quem sabe uma próxima fic? Adorei a riminha, aposto que o Draco ia gostar também, narcissista como é!

**Gabiii**- Nossa, que animada! Que bom que você queria mandar mais de uma review por capítulo! A intenção é o que vale, não é? Já fiquei feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E que esteja curiosa pelo próximo! Estou louca para pstar!

**Beijos e obrigada a todos, novamente! **E para quem não comentou, e quem comentou também, só mais uma coisa a dizer:** REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Perigos e Revelações

**N/A**- Nesse capítulo... Segredos serão revelados...!!! O.O Oh...!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 6

**Perigos e Revelações**

_20 Dezembro, cinco dias para o Natal_

Gina jogou mais uma lata por cima do monte.

-Você realmente come tudo isso, Weasley?- Draco perguntou surpreso, estavam no supermercado e o carrinho estava lotado de compras quase até o topo.

-Não. Você come. Tem alguma idéia do quanto nós dois estamos consumindo juntos?

-Mas, não dá um carrinho cheio!- ele resmungou contrariado.

-Espere até o final de semana.- ela sorriu.- Além do mais, tenho que levar algumas coisas para a noite de natal, na casa dos meus pais. Uma sobremesa ou algo assim.

-Agora faz sentido. Sobremesa para a família Weasley inteira não é pouca coisa.- ele sorriu sarcástico.

-Você não faz idéia.- ela murmurou. Draco não sabia, mas agora além de irmãos ela possuia cunhadas e sobrinhos também.

Eles saíram do surpermercado, com várias sacolas nas mãos. O sol iluminava um mundo de gelo e neve, mas não esquentava. Fumaça saía do nariz e da boca deles conforme andavam.

-Por que não mandamos isso para casa mais cedo?- Gina perguntou.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer 'por que não mandamos as compras na frente'?

-E você sabe como fazer isso?- ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

-Quando se mora sozinha, se aprende várias coisas. Vem aqui.

Ela o puxou para um Beco Escuro, e colocou as sacolas no chão.

-Weasley, você é bem estranha.- Draco resmungou, olhando em volta.

-É só para os trouxas não verem.- Gina murmurou. E sussurando a palavra, com um aceno de sua varinha, as compras desapareceram. Ela se virou para Draco, sorridente.- Pronto, agora podemos ir para casa sem ter que nos preocuparmos.

-A sua casa, você quer dizer.- ele corrigiu tristemente.

-É, minha casa.- Gina concordou com o mesmo tom de voz.

Eles começaram o caminho de volta em silencio. Mas, não havia muito o que falar. Eles eram estranhos que viviam juntos a poucos dias. Além do mais, Weasley e Malfoy se odiavam! Como eles poderiam ser excessão? O pensamento os deixou mais chateados. Já estavam na metade do caminho, quando Draco viu uma coisa que fez seu coração parar. Rapidamente, ele puxou Gina para dentro de uma livraria.

-Que foi, Malfoy? Os livros não vão fugir, sabe?- Gina exclamou surpresa, quando ele se escondeu atrás de uma estante, arrastando-a junto.- O que foi, está com medo dedo do quê? Essa é uma livraria trouxa, não tem o livro 'Monstruoso dos Monstros'

-Quieta, Weasley.- ele sussurrou aterrorizado.

-O que está acontecendo?- Gina perguntou confusa.

-Qual foi a parte de 'quieta', que você não entendeu?- ele perguntou irritado, espiando pela beirada da estante, alguma coisa dentro da loja.

-Por onde eu começo?- Gina respondeu brava também.- Que tal... por que eu tenho que ficar quieta?

-Por que se não eles vão nos ouvir.- Draco murmurou desesperado.

-Eles quem?- Gina perguntou confusa, então sentiu a mão de Draco tapando sua boca. Ela tentou protestar, mas ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Quieta por favor.- e a arrastou para trás de outra estante.

Foi quando, por uma fresta, Gina pode ver. Pela vitrine da livraria trouxa, homens encapuzados e mascarados esperavam. Ela os reconheceu imediatamente, e foi mesmo uma sorte Draco estar tapando sua boca com a mão, porque senão ela teria gritado de surpresa. Ali estavam Comensais da Morte, que todos acreditaram mortos.

Com um aperto no coração, Draco viu que Gina percebera a presença dos Comensais da Morte. 'Droga!' ele pensou. Por que não ficara em casa aquele dia? Por que tivera que ir com ela fazer compras? Se tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, como deveria ter sido, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Depois de alguns minutos os Comensais da Morte saíram, Draco suspeitava que eles não o tivessem visto. Porque se tivessem, teriam invadido a livraria sem se importar com os trouxas.

Quando achou ser seguro, afroxou a mão que tapava a boca de Gina. A garota estava levemente pálida, mas fogo ardia em seus olhos, quando ela olhou para ele.

-Comensais da Morte! E você sabia que eles estavam aqui!- ela acusou.

-Não sabia que eles estariam exatamente aqui.- Draco se defendeu. Não adiantava mentir para ela, ela saberia, como sempre sabia, que ele estava mentindo.- Mas, sabia que eles ainda estavam vivos.

-O que está acontecendo?- Gina perguntou, soando levemente assustada.- Achei que todos haviam morrido na Grande Guerra.

-Alguns conseguiram escapar, estavam vivendo no exterior, escondido dos Aurores. - ele gaguejou, então resolveu que era melhor contar tudo a ela. Gina o ajudara, e agora era hora de ser honesto. Droga, o que acontecera com ele? O tempo em que vivera com ela o fizera virar _honesto_? Ela o mudara para valer. - Entre eles, os sobreviventes, estava o meu pai.

-Seu pai? - Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Sim. Andei de olho nos jornais, procurando saber se eles já foram capturados. Mas, a única notícia que vi foi que os Aurores suspeitavam, aqueles incompetentes, que meu pai _poderia_ estar vivo.

-Aquela matéria que você não me deixou ver! - ela exclamou surpresa, lembrando-se do dia em que vira a foto do pai dele no jornal, mas que Draco escondera.

-Sim.

-Mas, por que você está fugindo dele? Afinal, é o seu pai!

-E daí?- Draco riu amargo.- Ele quer me ver morto, como todos os outros. Ele acha que eu o traí, traí meu sangue Malfoy quando decidi não lutar naquela guerra estúpida. Acho que o dinheiro deles no exterior acabou, e meu pai resolver voltar para apanhar nossa fortuna de volta. Só o que ele não esperava é que minha mãe tivesse morrido, e a fortuna tivesse ficado comigo. Ele me odeia, não quer me ver morando mais em casa, gastando o dinheiro dos Malfoy. Ele me quer morto. Foi por isso que fugi, aquele dia em que nos encontramos. Eu me disfarcei de papai-noel para escapar, é a única fantasia que consegui encontrar nesse clima estúpido de natal. Eu achei que estaria seguro na sua casa, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Mas, parece que eles me acharam. Estão chegando cada vez mais perto.

-Você sabia que tinham Comensais da Morte atrás de você, e não me contou nada?!- Gina gritou furiosa, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas na livraria, sem se importar.

-Estava com medo que você não me deixasse ficar. Eu não teria mais para onde ir. O pouco dinheiro que tenho acabaria logo. Eu estava desesperado! Mas, nunca achei que eles fossem nos encontrar.

-Você me deixou completamente desavisada! - Gina gritou, vermelha de raiva, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.- Usou minha casa como esconderijo! Sabendo que ela podia ser atacada a qualquer momento! E não me falou nada?! Eu confiei em você! Eu deixei que você ficasse na minha casa! Eu cheguei a te achar engraçado! E você mentiu para mim, sem se importar se eu corria risco de vida ou não! Você só se preocupou com você!

-Droga, Gina!- ele gritou de volta, segurando-a pelos braços.- Não vê que eu jamais deixaria algo te acontecer?!

Silêcio seguiu essa simples frase, enquanto um olhava o outro, surpresos demais para sequer se moverem. Draco mal acreditava que aquelas palavras haviam saído de sua boca. Mas, ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que o que dissera era verdade. Ele não deixaria ninguém machuca-la, nunca.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca surpresa. Ela não sabia se era porque ele a chamara de 'Gina', ou se porque ele dissera que não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ela. Então, ele se preocupava com ela? Ele iria protege-la? Gina sentiu imediatamente toda sua raiva sumir, e algo como alegria enche-la. E subtamente desejou que ele a beijasse.

Mas, Draco apenas a soltou, dando um passo para trás. Gina sentiu como se despertasse, olhando em volta. A livraria interia olhava de um para o outro. Constrangida, ela se virou para ele.

-Vamos embora.- Draco falou.

Eles saíram, e voltaram para casa em silencio. Não se falaram o resto do dia, guardando as compras em silencio. Estavam constrangidos demais para falar, e também um tinha medo do que o outro fosse dizer. A noite chegou, e com breves 'boa noite', cada um foi para sua cama, mas nenhum conseguia dormir. Eram quase duas da manhã, quando Gina tomou uma decisão.

Draco estava deitado, encarando o teto, quando a porta de seu quarto abriu e Gina entrou.

-Você está dormindo, Malfoy?- ela perguntou em um sussuro quase inauditível.

-Não.- ele respondeu de volta, depois de uma pausa incerta do que fazer.

-Se importa, se eu ficar aqui com você?- ela perguntou timidamente, meio esperando que ele a expulsasse. - Sabe, acho que seria mais seguro nós dois ficarmos juntos.- ela não queria demonstrar, mas estava preocupada com ele. E se fossem atacados no meio da noite, o levassem, e ela apenas descobrisse que ele se fora na manhã seguinte?

-Claro.- Draco respondeu, respirando tranqüilo, o fato do quarto dela ficar longe do dele também o preocupava. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele poderia não ouvir nada, até que fosse tarde demais.

Gina se deitou, tremendo levemente, ao lado dele na cama. Os dois estavam de barriga para cima, encarando o teto, sem coragem de se moverem, envergonhados demais para falar.

-Quer um pouco do cobertor?- Draco perguntou um tempo depois.

-Quero, está frio.- Gina admitiu, se cobrindo.

Ficaram em silencio novamente. Era estranho pensar que estavam dormindo na mesma cama, tentando ao máximo não se tocar, mas querendo encostar um no outro ao mesmo tempo.

-Boa noite... Draco.- Gina arriscou, falando o nome dele pela primeira vez.

-Boa noite, Gina.- ele respondeu com um leve sorriso, ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

E aos poucos, pacificamente, eles cairam no sono.

**N/A**- Ah, finalmente todo mundo sabe o que Draco fazia vestido de Papai-Noel no Natal. Ele estava fugindo. Uma coisa bem normal para se fazer. Viu? Simples. Mas, agora o problema é o que diabos vai acontecer? Bem, problema para vocês, já que eu sei EXATAMENTE o que vai acontecer. A fic vai perder um pouco das piadas, mas vai ter mais ação e romance!!! Mas, sendo surtada como eu sou... pelo menos é o q minha mãe diz, e ela me conhece, sempre vai ter uma piada ou situação engraçada aí no meio! Por isso COMENTEM ou eu surto de vez e não atualiaso!!!! E sei que tem pelos menos alguém, a fim de saber o final! Beijos onde o sol bate, Tessa (amei esssa expressão!)

**Gabiii**- Oi! Foi aniversário de minha amigona Gabi hoje, hahahah! Voltando a falar de assuntos que as duas entendem: sim, teve um pouco de action entre eles! Tímida, mas teve! E vai ter mais daqui para a frente, você vai ver! Espero que esteja gostando, e continue achando fofo, porque a fic está quase no fim. Acho que vão ser só uns 10 capítulos... Hahaha, pelo menos para mim é pouco!

**EuDy**- Gostou?! Sim, ainda sonho com as pernas do Malfoy ) Fazer o quê? Gostou desse capítulo também, foi até que bonitinho! Eu adoro declarações em momentos tensos, ahahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Biazinha Malfoy**- Oh... acho que te decepcionei né? Os capítulos estão ficando menos engraçados... Vou tentar melhor um pouco, é que agora eu queria um pouco de ação, sabe? Senão vai ficar muito parecida com minha outra fic 'Ruiva'... Que nem é minha, é só traduzida e melhorada. Adorei o jeito com que você ignorou o livro! Hahahaha. Eu também sei ignorar o livro, quer ver? 'A Sra Weasley disse para Gina sair da sala, porque Dumbledore queria conversar um assunto sério com os Membros da Ordem, principalmente Sirius. Gina ficou imaginando que assunto sério esse seria, e se perguntando o que aconteceria se descobrissem que ela e Draco se amavam. O que a Ordem faria? Estava tão distraída que acabou trombando no meio do corredor com Rony e Hermione, que se beijam felizes.' Que tal? Odiei o namoro do Rony com a Parvati, e o fato da Hermione ter beijado o Krum antes do Rony... Escreva o quanto quiser nos comentários, fico muito feliz!!! Espero que tenha gostado da pouca ação, mas prometo que tem mais!

**Helo**- Minha Helo é ótima, obrigada! Conheço ela faz séculos, e ela é tipo uma mãezona, mesmo ficando brava quando digo isso para ela (ela é só alguns meses mais velha que eu!). Ainda está gostando do rumo da história? Não viajei na batatinha (de onde veio essa expressão? Hahahaha). Espero que continue pensando que não foi nada exagerado até o fim. Tem um capítulo... que não estou muito certa do que escrevi. É que não queria q ficasse mto sombrio, e talvez tenha ficado patético... bem, antes que fale demais vou parar! Mas, na hora certa você vai saber do que eu estou falando. O.O

**Lolita Malfoy**- Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E obrigada por comentar! Continue assim, e se puder continue interessada na fic!!!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**- Alguém que me entende sobre o Vestibular!!!! Você sabe como sofro não? É como digo, dá mais status ser escritora de fan fics (especialmente Harry Potter) do que aluna de cursinho! Aqui pelo menos tem gente que aprecia nosso trabalho. Vai ver se a Fuvest deu a mínima para minha prova... hunf... E eu estudei! Mas, não se preocupe! Esse ano é o nosso ano! A gente vai passar de qualquer jeito! Eu até tô correndo com essa fic, para terminar antes de começar minhas aulas. Aí vou dar um tempo também... infelizmente! Nossa, 62 é uma nota de corte bem alta! O que você quer fazer? Eu vou estudar na minha cidade mesmo, em um colégio pequeno chamado Einstein. E mais curso extra de exatas, já que praticamente zerei nessas três matérias. Hahahaha, eu sou humanas e biológicas, fazer o quê? Voltando para a fic, (desculpe me empolguei!), que bom que aprecia a maneira com que desenvolvo a história (ficou xique essa frase, hehehe). Eu surto toda vez que tem uma fic que no capítulo 2 eles já estão se chamando por 'vem cá benzinho!'. Então, estou indo devagar. Mas, como sou romântica assumida (mesmo AMANDO filmes de terror), eu escrevo coisas que acho fofas. Hahahaha. Bem, vamos ver agora o que o nosso Draco querido vai fazer!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore** - Tô curiosa, como você arranjou esse nome? Adorei! Eu adoro o Natal, com árvore, luzinhas, os braços fortes do Draco ajudando a colocar a grinalda na porta... Ah... A Gina é quem tem sorte! Continua intrigada? Ou foi uma coisa óbvia? Quero dizer, ainda tem mais para acontecer. Mas, é mais ação do que mistério... Mesmo assim, espero que você continue interessada na fic. Morro de medo, agora que contei o 'porquê' das coisas, parem de ler e comentar... Hunf... Tô um pouco insegura hoje! Acho que é o Carnaval... Significa que todo mundo está dançando sabe-se lá onde! E que as aulas vão voltar... Ainda bem que tem os comentários e a fic para me animar!

**Thaty**- O Draco é o mais fofo do mundo, não é? E vai ter mais. Ele faz uma coisa no fim... Oh! Mas, e a declaração! Não foi linda! Eu fiquei sem fala quando vi na minha cabeça, ele falando aquilo! Porque, quando sento para escrever, nem eu sei direito o que vai sair! E foi lindinho! Ainda vai ter muito mais do lado meigo do Draco, mesmo que ele continue a esconder atrás do sarcasmo dele. Pode deixar, eu não vou destruir a personalidade dele, tornando-o um capacho de porta para a Gina. Ele vai continuar um mau-fofo! O que posso dizer, eu AMO os vilões... Ah, vc vê Lost? Eu tô viciada, principalmente no Sawyer que me lembra MTO o Draco... Oh...


	7. Momentos Perfeitos

**N/A-** Sete é meu número favorito, tudo o que eu faço é sete! Minha data de nascimento (o dia, mês e ano somandos), o meu número na escola, meu passaporte, a turma de formandos, essa é minha sétima casa e fica no sétimo andar do meu prédio. Coisas assim, eu sempre sento nas mesas nos restaurantes, que tem um sete envolvido. Comprei uma agenta desse ano (200**7**) que custava sete reais, e paguei no balcão sete. Ou seja, é estranho e assustador, mas eu gosto. Então, é nesse capítulo, o sétimo, que as coisas realmente acontecem! O.O Por isso, aproveitem!

Capítulo 7

**Momentos Perfeitos**

_21 Dezembro, quatro dias para o natal_

Gina sentiu a claridade através de suas pálpebras, mas não abriu os olhos. Estava tão confortável e quentinha ali. Alguém estava dormindo ao lado dela, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Os próprios braços dela em volta da pessoa. Ela se sentia tão feliz e segura ali. Fazia tempo que não sentia aquilo, parecia que ainda estava sonhando. Então, a realidade voltou aos poucos. Ela estava dormindo abraçada a alguém? Mas, quem?

Ela abriu os olhos, e quando viu estava abraçada a Draco Malfoy. Com um grito, ela se afastou.

Um grito agudo acordou Draco, e com o susto ele se levantou, e desequilibrando caiu da cama, arrastando os cobertores juntos.

Gina sentiu-se sendo puxada pelos cobertores em volta dela, e quando deu por si estava caída, em cima de Draco Malfoy, deitado no chão e enrolado em vários cobertores. Eles estavam muito próximos, ela podia até sentir a respiração dele contra ela. A vontade de beija-lo voltando com mais força do que nunca.

Draco experimentava as mesmas sensações por tê-la tão perto. E antes que fizesse alguma besteira, murmurou:

-Devo assumir que essa é sua forma de dizer bom dia?- ele sorriu sarcástico.

-Draco, me desculpe.- Gina pediu, se levantando e saindo de cima dele, com alguma dificuldade por causa dos cobertores.- É que tinha me esquecido que estava aqui, e me assustei.

-Meu cabelo nunca foi muito bom de manhã.- ele respondeu sorrindo, se levantando também.

Gina o olhou, e teve que discordar com ele. Cabelo bagunçado definitivamente ficava bem nele. Bem até demais.

-Dormiu bem?- Draco perguntou com um bocejo, esfregando as costas doloridas pelo tombo.

-Sim, dormi.- Gina respondeu sincera.

Draco não falou nada. Como iria falar que aquela fora uma das melhores noites de sono, que ele tivera nos últimos anos? Exceto, é claro, pela maneira como acordou. Apesar, de que, tirando a queda e a dor nas costas, não fora tão ruim. Ela fora a primeira coisa que ele vira, e imagem o fez sorrir.

-Bem, acho que vou fazer o café da manhã.- ele murmurou, tentando parar de pensar nela.- Algum pedido especial?

-Não, tanto faz.- ela respondeu com um leve sorriso. Ele estava preocupado em fazer algo que ela queria comer! Isso era um avanço, certo? Agora, um avanço para o que, ela não se atrevia pensar.

Draco já estava quase na porta, quando ela o interrompeu.

-Draco. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Só vou saber quando você perguntar, não é mesmo?- ele respondeu levemente tenso.

-Onde aprendeu a cozinhar?

Ele relaxou, então era só isso. Mais nenhuma pergunta sobre seu passado horrível? Pelo menos essa seria uma boa lembrança. Bom, ele achava que era.

-Você guardou o sobretudo do seu ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex... ou quantos ex sejam, namorado, como lembrança. E eu aprendi a cozinhar com a minha ex, digamos, namorada.

-Você cozinhava para ela também?- Gina perguntou levemente decepcionada.

-Não, ela cozinhava para mim.- ele sorriu.- Ela era chef de um restaurante na França.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, e ele desceu as escadas. Gina esperou ele se afastar, para correr e se deitar na cama, podendo finalmente sorrir livre! Ela passara uma noite inteira ao lado dele, mesmo que a maior parte do tempo eles estivessem apenas dormindo, mas fora maravilhoso! Ela dormira em paz, e nada a interrompeu. Dando gritinhos de satisfação, e batendo as pernas no colchão, ela só percebeu que Draco estava de volta, quando ele bateu na porta.

-Você está bem?- ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida em espanto, diante do ataque dela.

-Ótima.- Gina respondeu corando até a raiz dos cabelos, tentando ignorar o que havia feito.- Por quê?

-Nada.- ele sacutiu a cabeça, tentando ignorar o que vira.- Apenas estava pensando, talvez não seja seguro ficarmos aqui. O melhor seria passar a tarde fora, em um lugar afastado, só por segurança. Estava imaginando se você tem alguma idéia do que podemos fazer, nessa maldita cidade. Não precisa ser muito divertido, apenas um lugar para ficarmos.

-Hum.- Gina murmurou pensativa.- Acho que tenho uma idéia ou outra.

oooooooo

-Quando eu disse que não precisava ser divertido, não era para levar tão a sério. E eu também não quis dizer que precisava ser patético.- ele grunhiu.

-Vamos, Draco.- ela sorriu, revirando os olhos.- Vai me dizer que não gosta de patinar? Ou talvez... - ela sorriu ainda mais.- Não saiba. Não precisa ficar com vergonha se for isso, pode me dizer, prometo que não vou rir.

-Você já está rindo, Gina.- ele murmurou de mau-humor.- E não é isso, eu sei patinar. Só que a última vez foi quando eu tinha uns dez anos.

-Sério, por quê?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-Olhe em volta.- ele respondeu.

Estavam no parque da cidade, a neve cobria o chão e as árvores sem folhas, o lago estava congelado, lotado de pessoas patinando. Mas, talvez a palavra 'pessoas' não fosse a melhor para descrever a situação, 'crianças e casais apaixonados', serviria muito melhor.

-Não é tão ruim assim.- Gina murmurou.- E vai ser divertido.

-Quantos caras você já arrastou para cá?- ele perguntou.

-Nenhum.- ela disse e sorriu maliciosamente.- Você vai ser meu primeiro.

-Você acordou muito engraçadinha hoje.- Draco respondeu, seu estômago parecendo se contorcer.

-Então, você vem ou não vem?- ela perguntou.- Vamos, vai ser divertido! Quando foi que eu te dei razões para não acreditar em mim?

-Eu não sei.- ele respondeu, ainda em dúvida.

-Por favor.- ela pediu quase se ajoelhando, seus olhos brilhando.

Draco não podia resistir aquele olhar, era mais forte que ele. E quando percebeu, já estava falando.

-Tudo bem, nós vamos. Espere aqui, eu vou alugar os patins, já volto.- ele suspirou.

Gina se sentou em um banco, vendo-o se afastar. Com ele tudo parecia tão mais fácil, eles se entendiam, e se divertiam juntos, mesmo quando discutiam. Ela sorriu, como pudera pensar mal dele um dia? Ela então cruzou os braços, esperando. Ela cantarolou para sim mesma, observando o dia bonito a sua volta, sorrindo feliz.

Quinze minutos depois e ele ainda não voltara, Gina já estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. E se algo tivesse acontecido com ele, e se os Comensais da Morte o haviam pego? Por que ela não fora com ele?! Mas, logo Draco apareceu ao seu lado, segurando dois pares de patins.

-Por que demorou tanto?- ela perguntou relaxando, recebendo seus patins e começando a coloca-los.

-Precisei ir em outro lugar primeiro.- ele respondeu evasivo, corando.- E a fila estava gigante. Tinha esse menininho realmente gordo na minha frente, que precisou experimentar um dez pares, antes que um servisse. Então, ele resolveu andar até o ringue com o patins, mas não conseguiu caindo em cima de mim. Como se não bastasse ter sido atropelado, ainda virei o 'gentil senhor', que ajudou o menino a rolar em segurança até o ringue.- ele finalisou revoltado, e Gina ficou em silêncio.

Subtamente, ela caiu na risada sem se agüentar.

-Qual é a graça?- ele perguntou levemente ofendido.

-'Gentil senhor'? Roupa de papai-noel? Draco, você não existe!

-É, acho que você já me disse isso antes. Vamos então?

-Vamos.- Gina arfou, tentando se controlar. Então, respirando fundo e secando as lágrimas dos olhos, ela o seguiu até o lago.

Draco não mentira, ele sabia patinar. E ele estava certo sobre outra coisa também, Gina reparou. Eles estavam patéticos ali, eram os únicos com mais de um metro e meio de altura, ou que não estavam patinando de mãos dadas. O pensamento fez Gina corar, afinal a idéia de ir até ali fora dela, e subtamente se viu _desejando_ que Draco segurasse sua mão.

Até que não estava tão ruim ali, patinando com Gina. Draco sabia que se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria simplesmente se cansado e virado as costas indo embora. Mas, com ela, parecia que tudo era melhor. E ele percebeu que _queria_ ficar ali ao lado dela, junto aos outros casais que patinavam. Pensou em segurar a mão dela, mas parou na metade do caminho. O que Gina iria pensar dele? Provavelmente, passaria uma rasteira nele, fazendo-o cair no gelo.

-Então, está gostando?- a ruiva perguntou um tempo depois, o silencio era mais constrangedor.

-O momento mais feliz da minha vida.- ele respondeu tentando soar irônico. Mas, interiormente sabia que aquilo era verdade. Só que não iria contar isso para _ela_. Não mesmo!

-O que mais você pode me dizer sobre você?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Como assim?- ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Eu só quero saber mais sobre você.- ela deu de ombros.- O que você poderia me dizer?

-Eu podia dizer que sou extremamente atraente, mas acho que todas as garotas já sabem disso.

Gina riu, concordando interiormente ao vê-lo patinar tranqüilamente com as mãos nas costas, mas não haveria maneira de faze-la contar isso a _ele_. Não mesmo! Ela então revirou os olhos:

-Que mais você pode me dizer sobre você?

-O que é isso? Ficha para o condomínio?

-Eu, por exemplo, gosto de patinar.- ela comentou.

-Sério? Não havia percebido.

-E você, aparentemente, gosta de ser sarcástico com as pessoas.

-Só com quem merece.

-E pode ser muito simpático, quando é sincero. - ela respondeu.

-Você quer saber o que eu gosto? - ele perguntou. O que ele poderia falar para ela?- Bem, eu gosto de café, não de chá! Gosto de jogar quadribol. E, como descobri recentemente, gosto de fazer compras e montar a decoração de natal.

Mas, ele não disse que só gostava daquelas coisas _porque_ ela estava por perto.

Gina, o encarou sem saber o que falar. Ele se declarara para ela? Ele dissera que gostava de ficar perto dela? Bem, não com aquelas palavras, mas era o que dava para entender! Ele? Draco Malfoy? Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto eles se encaravam após a declaração, o coração de Gina acelerado de felicidade. Nada mais parecia existir no mundo. A prova disso foi quando Gina passou por cima de uma criança que amarrava os sapatos sentada no gelo, e voou para o outro lado do ringue.

Draco correu rapidamente para ajuda-la, preocupado.

-Você está bem?- ele perguntou, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Ai, acho que machuquei meu cotovelo.- ela choramingou, envergonhada. As pessoas riam dela, e a mãe do menino em que ela tropeçara, pareceu furiosa.

-Você podia tê-lo machucado!- a mulher gritava.- Feito ele quebrar o pescoço!

-Deixa eu ver.- Draco murmura preocupado, ignorando a mulher, e dobrando a manga de Gina para ver o corte.- Acho que está sangrando um pouquinho, mas vai sobreviver.- então sorrindo, ele a olhou.- Será que vou ter que ficar cuidando de você, Gina?

Ela riu, relaxando, ainda um pouco envergonhada pelo tombo.

-Vem, vamos achar band-aid, para pôr nesse corte.- ele respondeu, ajudando-a a sair do lago.

-O mínimo de juízo...- a mulher continuava, furiosa para Gina.- O mínimo de educação...

-Minha senhora.- Draco se virou irritado.- A senhora quer o mínimo de educação? Aqui vai: vai ver se eu estou na esquina! E só não digo coisa pior, porque tem crianças aqui.

A mulher ficou muda por um instante, depois começou a bufar. Mas, Draco já levara Gina para longe, sentando-a em um banco. Gina se deixou ficar, sem acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Draco a estava defendendo? Cuidando dela? uma estranha e deliciosa sensação de proteção de espalhou por Gina. E ela não conseguiu controlar o sorriso.

Ele voltou pouco depois, com um band-aid, e com cuidado o colocou sobre o corte dela.

-Pronto.- ele murmurou.- Eu consertaria com magia, mas tem esses malditos trouxas por todo o lado!

-Obrigada, Draco. - ela murmurou fracamente, enquanto ele desenrolava a manga dela, com cuidado para não encostar no machucado.

-Não foi nada, afinal, nenhuma garota antes caiu, literalmente, por minha causa.- ele sorriu.- Foi um tombo e tanto.

-Você não faz idéia.- ela respondeu, ele realmente não sabia a influência que tinha sobre ela.

Estavam perto demais, para ela pensar direito. E antes que conseguissem se controlar, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer uma coisa para impedir, eles se beijaram. Por que eles _queriam_ se beijar. Gina estava confusa, sem acreditar no que fazia, passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Draco. Ele, por sua vez, não sabia se se amaldiçoava por estar fazendo algo tão estúpido, ou agradecia por finalmente tê-lo feito. Suas mãos estavam no rosto de Gina, e ele sentia-se feliz, sem conseguir parar de pensar que quem estava ali, o beijando, era mesmo Gina. A idéia só fê-lo puxa-la mais para perto.

O momento estava perfeito, os dois juntos, a neve caindo, o lago ao fundo. Exceto pela pessoa que se aproximou, parando em frente a eles. A figura achara que sua simples aproximação iria assusta-los, mas os dois estavam tão ocupados que nem repararam que alguém estava os encarando. E se repararam não se importaram nem um pouco.

A figura aborrecida, pigarreou alto, tossiu, mas nada adiantou. Então, cansada, falou em uma voz suave, mas perigosa.

-Ora, ora vejam. Que gracinha.

Draco abriu os olhos em pânico, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz. Ele se separou de Gina, que confusa continou com os olhos fechados, e se virou para a pessoa parada em frente a eles.

-Você?- Draco perguntou. Por que ele sempre chegava nos piores momentos?

-O que foi Draco, não está feliz em ver seu pai?- Lúcio sorriu assustadoramente.

E ao ouvir aquela palavras, foi a vez de Gina abrir os olhos. Lúcio Malfoy estava parado diante deles, a varinha na mão apontada para eles, sem se importar com os trouxas a sua volta, que os encaravam curiosos. Gina engoliu em seco, subtamente apavorada. E a única coisa que a consolou, foi a mão de Draco apertando a sua. Aquilo, incrivelmente, teve o poder de faze-la se sentir mais segura, mesmo que não fosse verdade.

**N/A**- Bem, talvez o nome do capítulo deveria ser 'Momentos Quase Perfeitos' ... hahahaha. Como eu sou má! E agora o que vai acontecer??? Vocês só vão descobrir se comentarem bastante, para eu postar o próximo capítulo! Em todo o caso, obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a história! Adoro todos vocês! Beijokas de Madam Tessa! (que só tem aulas em Março, hahahaha!!!)

**Lolita Malfoy**- Sim, odio nas fics quando o Draco é mentiroso. E já estava na hora, não é mesmo? A coitada (até parece) teve que agüentar ele durante um tempão. E eles estão REALMENTE se dando bem agora, não é mesmo? Hahahaha

**Nanie **- Sim, é MUITO bom ter um incentivo. Eu também nunca sei o que comentar, nas fics que leio, mas fico feliz que você tenha comentado. Me anima mesmo! E que bom que está gostando da fic. É minha primeira DG, porque a outra eu só traduzi e mudei um pouquinho... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Gla Evans- Dumbledore**.- Olá! E aih, como vai? Eu estou muito bem, com ainda mais uma semana de férias, e um capítulo do Lost da terceira temporada me esperando no computador, fora o livro 7 do Harry em 146 dias!!!! No momento eles estão meio juntos, está tendo um pequeno clima. E a questão agora não é o que vai acontecer com o sogrinho da Gina (nem td poderia ser perfeito ao se namorar Draco Malfoy), mas o que o sogrinho dela vai fazer com eles! Hahahaha. E você sabia! Que eles iam acordar abraçadinhos! Você lê meus pensamentos!!! O.O Ou quase, porque você errou o beijo por um capítulo, hahahaha. Então, espero que você ainda não tenha adivinhado o final. Você está em qual faculdade? (que inveja... Inveja boa, viu?!) Eu ADORARIA ler sua fic, vou ver se consigo essa semana. É que só posso entrar uma hora no computador por dia, mãe e irmãos sabe?, então eu gasto escrevendo a fic... Mas, vou tentar! Aí eu comento também!!! Bjoos

**Biazinha Malfoy-** Você é outra que lê minha mente! Não conte a ninguém isso, viu? De qualquer jeito, não voiu contar porque você lê minha mente. Hahahahaha (risada malvada de Madam Tessa). Eu também não tenho muitos problemas com os casais da fic, apesar de achar que a Rowling não é nem um pouco romântica. O que é uma pena... Uma cena fofa de vez em quando seria bom, né? Por exemplo, um pouco de Rony/Hermione action! E eu queria muito que o Harry ficasse com a Luna! Eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura, mas ele se entendem tão bem! E eu achei tão bonitinho quando na festa do Slug ele sergurou a mão dela, para que ela não se perdesse. Eu acho que eles tem muito em comum, e eu li uma entrevista em que o Daniel Radcliffe acha a mesma coisa, e ele deve entender pelo menos um pouco do Harry, depois de anos estudando o personagem. Enfim, eu não seberia dizer com quem o Sirius deveria ficar. Com todas, acho. Ele é (era) muita areia pro caminhãozinho de qualquer uma!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**- Vida de vestibulando é muito chato! Sorte minha que as aulas só começam semana que vem. Mas, ainda falta um capítulo dessa fic para eu escrever. Acho que na Fuvest fui MTO bem em geografia, e fui bem no resto. E esse ano vou fazer um curso extra de exatas. RI, vixi maria menina! Isso é coragem! Boa sorte para você então. Bom começo de ano! Estude bastante, que esse ano é nosso ano! Vamos parar de estudar só para ler o Harry Potter 7 em Julho, porque aí vale a pena! Hahaha. Sim, a fic tá bonitinha né? Modéstia parte, lógico!

**Helo**- Ainda está interessante? Pois é do próximo capítulo que estou com medo... O.o Vai ser estapafúrdio!

**Gabiii**- Finalmente mais DG action! E ainda vai ter muito mais! Porque a fic, infelizmente, já está no final. Assim como as minhas férias... Buááááá

**Lis la Claire** - Eu tentei manter os dois o mais fiel possível com os livros. Porque ninguém gostaria de um Draco bonzinho e uma Gina submissa. Pelo menos eu não gostaria. Adoro as brigas deles! Afinal, eles são lindos até quando brigam! Hahahaha, pena que não se encontrem muito nos Harry Potter originais. Bjokas (hahaha, uma garotinha de 9 anos me ensinou isso de bjokas, não é fofo?)

**Thaty**- Sim! Os vilões mandam! Eu sei de um site, em que a menina só faz fanarts dos Malfoy, e no fim você passa a amar eles! É http://acciobrain. Vale a pena ver, se você ama vilões, como eu! É engraçado, hahahaha. Sério. D Quanto a Lost, eu sou suspeita porque eu AMO. E alguns personagens me lembram Harry Potter (eu sou donte acho), e o Sawyer seria o Draco. Em todo caso, eu não sei se vale a pena assistir, porque no fim você vicia e não faz outra coisa, como estudar (pelo menos no meu caso)...

Não esqueci de ninguém?!!! Então, Beleza Cleuza!!!! É que comi Palhacitos ontem! Hahahahaha (vcs não odeiam essas expressões tb? Às vezes eu sinto até inspiração para um 'Crucius'). Beijos de Madam Tessa!!! E **COMENTEM**!!!!


	8. Não Vou Deixar

**N/A**- Vou fazer plágio da frase e do comentário, da pessoa mais querida do mundo (para mim!). '_Vualá!_ (sintam que eu domino o francês)', como ele diz, aqui está o capítulo! Finalmente!

Capítulo 8

**Não Vou Deixar**

_22 Dezembro, três dias para o Natal_

-Ai, você sabia que essas cordas apertadas machucam, não sabia?- Draco perguntou sorrindo, para o pai, que apenas rosnou.

-Cala a boca, Draco. Vamos, depressa.

-Oh, sim. Por que estou louco para chegar onde quer que estejamos indo, e ser morto.- Draco respondeu com ironia.

Ele e Gina estavam amarrados, e andavam na frente de Lúcio, que apontava a varinha para ambos sem se importar com os trouxas, para um bairro no centro da cidade, de aparência duvidosa. Afinal, o passeio no parque não fora uma idéia tão segura assim. Eles haviam sido capturados, por um conhecido Comensal da Morte, que escapara e estava louco para matar Draco. E conseqüentemente Gina.

E se Draco não soava nem um pouco assustado, ela estava pelos dois. Gina sabia que, como aspirante a auror, tinha que se manter calma e controlada. Mas, a verdade é que nunca entrara na Academia de Aurores, e que fora pega totalmente despreparada, em uma dia aparentemente feliz no parque. Ela se lembrou que apenas momentos antes, ela e Draco estavam se beijando, e mesmo naquela situação a lembrança a fez sorrir.

Draco estava apavorado, sendo arrastado junto com Gina, por seu pai. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer, eles seriam mortos e seus corpos jogados no mar. Era tão simples. Ele estremeceu, tentando parecer tranqüilo, não podia deixar Gina mais assustada do que ela já estava. De alguma forma, aquela ruivinha briguenta havia se tornado mais importante para ele, do que sua própria vida. Virou-se para ela, e viu que havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Suspirou aliviado, enquanto Gina ainda pudesse sorrir, estava tudo bem. Ou quase tudo bem.

-Vamos, logo. Ali dentro, os dois. - Lúcio murmurou, empurrando-os para dentro de um prédio de aparencia abandonada, as pessoas na rua desviam os olhos, com medo de se envolverem. E quem poderia culpa-los?

O lugar era imundo e cheira mal, o que apenas fez aumentar o terror de Gina. Ela nunca imaginara morrer assim, amarrada em uma casa velha, caindo aos pedaços, ao lado de Draco Malfoy, por quem estava seriamente apaixonada, como percebera tarde demais, tendo como assassino o próprio sogro. A vida parecia justa naquele momento? Não, nem um pouco.

-Sentem-se.- Lúcio ordenou. Gina tratou de obedecer rapidamente, para não deixa-lo mais bravo, pensando em um jeito de ela e Draco saírem daquela situação. Draco por sua vez olhou o chão, e depois o pai.

-Sentar aqui? Eu não sei se percebeu, mas esse lugar esté imundo.- reclamou.

-Draco, uma vez na vida, me obedeça! - Lúcio rosnou, empurrando Draco que caiu no chão, reprimindo um gemido de dor.

Gina se virou para ele, sem poder ajuda-lo, enquanto Draco tentava se sentar. Ainda de mau-humor, ele lançou um olhar furioso para o pai, que fechava todas as portas e janelas quebradas do lugar com as mãos, Draco sabia que Lúcio apenas usaria magia para mata-los, e aí, seria tarde demais para o Ministério da Magia rastrea-lo, e salvar ele e Gina. Ele olhou para a ruiva a seu lado, e viu lágrimas nos olhos dela.

-Olá, sardenta.- ele falou, tentando sorrir.- Finalmente chegou nosso fim, que tal hein? Muito obrigado, mas acho que não vou mais precisar ficar na sua casa.

Ela deixou escapar um som que ele não sabia dizer se era um soluço ou uma risada.

-Acho que não.- ela murmurou.

-Me desculpe.- ele falou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

-Desculpe pelo o quê?

-É por minha causa que você está aqui.

- É estranho, não é? - ela perguntou.

-O quê? O fato de que vamos morrer? Ou o fato que sem querer te arrastei para cá?

-Não, o fato de que se eu pudesse escolher alguém, uma última pessoa com quem conversar antes de morrer, esse alguém seria você.

Ela falou, sorrindo, e o coração deu pareceu parar em seu peito. Foi só então, que ele entendeu o quanto ela significava para ele. E aquele pensamento, encheu-o de coragem.

-Você não vai morrer.- ele afirmou.

-O quê?!- ela perguntou surpresa.- É claro que vou. Seu pai está furioso.- ela acenou com a cabeça para Lúcio.

-Eu sei, mas eu não vou deixar ele te machucar.- Draco prometeu com uma força inteiramente nova, e Gina sentiu sua coragem aumentar também.

Eles estavam se aproximando lentamente um do outro, seus olhos quase fechando, quando Lúcio se aproximou novamente, e pegando Gina pela gola da blusa, a arrastou para o outro lado da sala. A menina gritou e se debateu, e Draco lutou para se livrar das cordas, mas Lúcio parecia indiferente a isso.

-Eu não vou ver essa porcaria na minha frente.- ele disse cuspindo no chão.- Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Quando eu achei que não poderia me envergonhar mais de você Draco, você realmente faz um esforço e consegue.

E estava tão furioso reclamando, que não viu quando o filho ficou em pé, e correndo, sem pensar direito, se atirou quando o pai.

Totalmente despreparado, Lúcio caiu para a frente, derrubando a varinha, Draco por cima dele. E enquanto se arrastava vergonhosamente pelo chão, tentando ignorar a imundice do lugar, Gina assistia a confusa luta. Draco chutando, com os braços amarrados ao lado do corpo, e Lúcio o empurrando, chutando e socando. Se não fosse triste e desesperadora, a situação seria tragicamente engraçada.

Draco, estando em completa desvantagem, apanhava mais do que batia. Mas, ele continuava tentando derrubar o pai. Se Lúcio ficasse furioso o suficiente, iria usar magia em querer, e com isso os idiotas do Ministério da Magia, que estavam a sua procura, porderiam rastrea-lo. Então, era só Draco enrolar Lúcio por tempo suficiente, até o Esquadrão de Aurores chegar, e ele e Gina estariam a salvo. A única falha do plano, é que estando tão furioso, Lúcio podia mata-lo e a Gina em dois minutos, e o novamente o Ministério não teria serventia nenhuma. Mas, pelo que parecia, aquele era o único jeito.

Mas, Draco estava enganado. Não quanto a aquele ser um plano arriscado e ser sua única saída, mas sobre conseguir enfurecer Lúcio o suficiente, para o pai fazer alguma magia. Com um único soco, Lúcio derrubou Draco, que bateu a cabeça em um pedaço de ferro no chão, e desmaiou. A última coisa que o loiro viu, foi Gina sentada em um canto, o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aterrorizada, Gina viu quando Draco caiu no chão, um soluço se predendo em sua garganta. E com uma raiva que nunca sentira antes na vida, se virou para Lúcio Malfoy, que recuperava o fôlego em um canto.

-Como você pode fazer isso com seu próprio filho?! - ela gritou desesperada.

-Cala a boca, Weasley!- Lúcio gritou, de uma forma que minutos antes a deixaria calada por um mês, mas que naquele momento apenas a enfureceu mais.

-Você é um idiota sem coração! - ela gritou.- Por que não podia deixa-lo em paz? Apenas por que ele não é como você? Despresível como você?

-Oh, o Draco é bem despresível! É que você está mal informada. - Lúcio perdeu a razão, gritando com ela.- Pois saiba que ele já matou, já torturou, e fez coisas que dentro da sua cabecinha Weasley, você não conseguiria imaginar. Ele era um Comensal da Morte tanto quanto eu, e foi por muito tempo.

Gina ficou quieta, em choque, sem saber o que falar. Ela olhou para Draco, ainda desmaiado no chão. Teria ele realmente feito todas aquelas coisas horríveis, que seu pai dizia ter feito? Mas, ele sempre a tratara tão bem! Ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Lúcio deveria apenas estar tentando confundi-la. Balançando a cabeça, ela viu que Lúcio estava ocupado procurando sua varinha, esquecido dela e de Draco, por um momento.

-Mas, ele desistiu!- ela gritou.

-O quê?- Lúcio perguntou, ainda sem olha-la.

-Ele desistiu. Ele deixou de ser um Comensal da Morte.- Gina respondeu orgulhosa.- Ele não é igual a você. E nunca foi. Ele é algo mais, eu sei.

-Doce ilusão, Weasley.- Lúcio se virou para ela, rindo. - Você quer acreditar que ele é algo mais, mas não passa de um fraco, que deixou os Comensais da Morte, para salvar a própria pele.

-O quê?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, pequenina Weasley. Draco não virou para o lado dos bonzinhos porque queria fazer a coisa certa, como você deve ter imaginado, não existe nada de bom dentro dele. Ele apenas se virou para o outro lado, nos traiu, porque era fraco e não queria morrer por isso. Foi isso que o moveu, nada de bondade interior e essas coisas ridículas, mas o egoísmo. Ele queria salvar a própria pele. Como fez agora, trazendo-a até aqui, arriscando sua vida, para salvar a dele. Esse é o Draco de verdade, não o que você estava imaginando.

As palavras entraram como facas no coração de Gina, e ela sentiu mais vontade de chorar, do que até aquele momento. Ela olhou para Draco, ainda caído, a testa sangrando onde batera no pedaço de ferro. Será que Lúcio falara a verdade? Que Draco não passava de uma pessoa egoísta, pensando apenas em si mesmo? Então, o olhou com mais atenção, ele parecia tão desprotegido ali. E se virou furiosa para Lúcio.

-Não! Você está errado!- ela gritou, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. - Ele não é assim. Você não o conhece direito, mesmo ele sendo seu filho. Mas, eu o conheço. Eu fiz algo em cinco dias, que você não conseguiu em todos esses anos. Eu o amei de verdade, e por isso, ele pôde ser ele mesmo. Não quem você o criou para ser, quem você queria que ele fosse, mas ele mesmo. E ele é engraçado, meio atrapalhado, mas cozinha muito bem. Ele gosta do natal, mesmo sem saber disso, e ajuda hospitais trouxas doando dinheiro, ele dormiu no sofá para me esperar chegar em casa, e ele até me ajudou a enganar minha mãe!- ela disse, mais para si mesma, do que para Lúcio que provavelmente não estava entendendo nada.- E apesar dele ser um pouco irônico e rude algumas vezes, ele não faz isso por maldade, mas porque tem medo de que percebam o que ele está sentindo, e o machuquem por isso. Como você deve ter feito com ele, a vida toda. Você está errado, ele não é como você. Não é egoísta da mesma maneira. Ele me salvou, e está ali caído agora.- ela falou, olhando para o corpo de Draco.- E por minha causa, para me salvar. Como você pode então dizer que não existe nada de bom dentro dele, quando tudo o que vi vindo dele, foram coisas boas? - ela perguntou carinhosamente.

-Se você quer acreditar nisso, acredite Weasley. Afinal, você e ele tem poucos minutos de vida restantes. Não vai fazer diferença.- Lúcio deu de ombros.

-Senhor Malfoy.- Gina falou com tanta educação, que Lúcio se virou curioso para ela. - Acho que terei que corrigi-lo sobre outro assunto.

-É mesmo?- ele perguntou, com um rosnado impaciente.

-Eu e o Draco não vamos morrer, pelo menos não agora.- ela falou quase sorrindo, para o espanto dele.

-O que a faz ter tanta certeza?- ele perguntou, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada.

E realmente estava, porque em um segundo as cordas dela caíram soltas no chão, e a garota sorriu.

-O fato de que eu estou com a varinha, e você está desarmado.- ela respondeu, e antes que ele pudesse fazer mais do que gritar de fúria e frustação, ela o estuporou.

Sem querer arriscar, Gina primeiro amarrou Lúcio, as mãos, as pernas e depois os braços só por garantia, e então correu para Draco. Ele ainda estava caído, e ela percebeu que ele perdera sangue, e estava mais pálido do que o normal. Ela segurou a cabeça dele no colo, tirando o cabelo de seus olhos.

-Draco... Draco! - ela chamou desesperada, tentando não chorar, mas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto assim mesmo, caindo em cima dele.- Acorde, por favor. Não me deixe. Não me deixe por favor.- ela soluçou, encostando a testa dela na dele.

E um gemido fraco a fez olhar para ele. Resmungando, Draco se mexeu ligeiramente.

-E quem disse que eu ia a algum lugar? - ele perguntou fracamente, e ela deixou escapar um grito de alegria, o abraçando com força.- Ai, Gina, cuidado com minha cabeça.

-Você está bem!- ela exclamou.

-Estou. - ele sorriu, ainda fraco, tentando abrir os olhos. - Como é mesmo que dizem? Caldeirão ruim não quebra fácil.- ele disse, e ela riu. Então, ele ficou pálido novamente, e desmaiou.

-Draco! Draco!- ela gritou, mas ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, Lúcio começou a se mexer, despertando enquanto o efeito de feitiço passava.- Ah, fica quieto! - Gina murmurou o estuporando novamente.

E desesperada, aparatou com Draco no hospital St. Mungus, abandonando Lúcio para trás. Draco era muito importante para ela, para deixa-lo morrer.

**N/A**- É isso aí! Girl Power! E o Draco ajudou um pouquinho também... Espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado forçado. Eu não sou muito boa em ação, na verdade. O fim da fic está muito próxima do fim. Mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos no máximo! O que será que vai acontecer com o Draco???!!! Só respondo se alguém estiver lendo. Por isso, comentem por favor!!!! Beijos na bunda, porque as aulas de cursinho já começaram, o que significa (sem brincadeira e com mto orgulho) q estudo umas 6 horas por dia. Parece que vou prestar NOM´s... Enfim, foi por isso que demorei para postar, Madam Tessa!

**Lolita Malfoy**-Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a espera!!!!

**Biazinha Malfoy**- Sim, eu detesto o Lúcio. Apesar de que tem um site mto engraçado, na maioria são fanarts dos Malfoy. Eu vou fazer propagando, pq eu ADORO! Eu comecei a vê-los com outros olhos (mesmo que tenha posto o Lúcio mau aqui... mas, eu tava precisando de um pouco de ação, então... http://acciobrain. Sério, vale a pena. Ah, e vc só vai descobrir quando leu minha mente, em dois capítulos! O que pode demorar um pouco... infelizmente tenho que estudar se quiser ser médica, me juntar a Cruz Vermelha, e salvar as crianças sub-nutridas da África (meu louco sonho de vida!). Quanto ao livro 7 e romance, eu jah larguei mão... nenhum casal que eu suporto dá certo. Tipo, se tem um filme, livro, ou minha vida, em que eu acho que um casal eh fofo, dá errado. Veja meu exemplo, nunca tive namorado... Triste, eu sei. Enfim, eu estou louca para ler o livro 7 e acabar com isso de uma vez! Saber quem morre, quem fica com quem, quem tem filhos, quem batiza os filhos... bem, quero saber tudo.

**Gabiii**- Eu toh surtando com as aulas... Virando uma ameba. Ainda bem que a fic tava pronta, ou quase soh falta um cap, antes do início das aulas, pq me deu um bloqueio! E o pior eh q nem tenho tempo de entrar no computador, eh a primeira vez em 2 semanas! Como minha vida de férias era boa e eu não sabia... Desculpe a demora, e espero não ter feito vc esperar demais.

**EuDy**- Dessa vez quem sumiu fui eu. Mas, estou feliz que tenha voltado! Senti saudades!!!!

**Karen**- Sim, o bicho pegou mesmo! Ainda bem que a Gina estava lá... E o Draco tb, vai! Vamos dar algum crédito para ele, por ter pulado amarrado em cima do pai dele, em um ato suicida e estúpido. Pelo menos deu certo... quero dizer, ele não se matou... mas acho que essa nunca foi a intenção dele mesmo...

**Thaty**- Minha vontade de estudar passou... e eu ainda tenho 312 dias de estudo pela frente.( Sim, estou contando. Meu estado mental está lamentável e discutível, no momento.). Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e que não tenha demorado demais.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**- Eu to morreeeeeeeeennnnnnndoooooooo...!!!!!!! Eu não aguento mais! Tenho mta aula de exatas! 18 por semana+ aula a tarde de mat, química e física extra... Ai... Mas, esse ano eh nosso! Enfim, que bom que gostou do cap. O Lúcio foi para dar alguma emoção na fic, tava td fácil demais. Agora, ferrou tudo né...? Bem, mais ou menos... Você vai ver!

**Glas-Evans-Dumbledore**- Oi, falando em expressões fossilizadas, estou 'pirando na batatinha' esse ano. Nunca estudei tanto. Uma loucura! Por isso demorei para postar, faz mtooo tempo q não entre no computador, e qndo entro fico pouco tempo, lendo e-mails e tal. Está prevendo o futuro da fic? E aih, como acaba? Pq nem eu mesma sei como vai ser o último capítulo. Eu sei que o 'sogris' (sogrinho) se deu mal nesse, hahahahahaha. Eh, a Gina foi meio grossa com a pobre criança atropelada, mas ela estava ocupada demais prestando atenção no Draco (e quem poderia culpa-la?). Enfim, próximo capítulo vamos descobrir o que vai acontecer com nosso sonho de consumo.

Nossa, vc jah está no terceiro ano? E de Terapia Ocupacional!!! Oh... Eu pensei em trabalhar com isso tb!!!! Eu acho MTO LEGAL!!! Vc tah de parabéns!!!! Ainda mais pq entrou na USP! Ah, mas eu decidi correr atrás do meu sonho de verdade, que é trabalhar para os Médicos Sem Fronteiras, ou a Cruz Vermelha, em algum país da África!!!! Já pensou eu lá????!!! Cuidando das crianças com fome e com AIDS??????!!!! Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Departamento da FOFITO, hahahahahaha. Queria mto ser uma das 'Bastardas de Arnaldo' (isso vale para as mulhetes tb?). Mas, tah mto difícil entrar na Pinheiros. É meu segundo sonho, depois do MSF, mas tah complicado... Eu tenho um bloqueio para física... argh! Não gosto nem de falar. Espero que vcs consigam o departamento, e um bem bonito! Porque vcs merecem pelo trabalho maravilhoso que fazem!

Jah dei uma olhada na sua fic, e tah mto boa. Assim que possível leio o resto (vc viu meu comment?).

**Srta. Malfoy**- Desculpa ter demorado tanto! Março chegou, e está quase indo (junto com meu niver)... Mas, enfim, aqui está outro capítulo. Mto próximo do fim!


	9. Reencontro

Capítulo 9

**Reencontro**

_**Faltam 110 dias pro Hp 7!!!**_

**N/A- **E eu quero dedicar esse capítulo à pessoa que me fez ficar tão feliz sábado! Sim, eu sou romântica, cafona, e patética. Mas, que ele me faz sorrir ele faz! Ah, e uma das falas da Gina, foi o que apareceu na minha cabeça quando eu vi ele, então não riam, porque parte desse capítulo foi devido a essa pessoa! (Tah bom, quase a fic inteira foi! Mas, o que posso fazer?)

_23 Dezembro, dois dias para o Natal_

Draco acordou ainda zonzo. Sua cabeça doía, e o mundo girava a sua volta. O que tinha acontecido? Olhou em volta, parecia estar no hospital. Olhou para si mesmo, sim, estava usando um daqueles vestidos ridículos, que os pacientes eram obrigados a usar. Ainda bem que não o havia vestido conscientemente. Percebeu então, que alguma coisa estava faltando, e olhou em volta preocupado. Uma árvore de natal a um canto o fez lembrar. Gina! Onde estava ela?

Colocando a mão na cabeça, onde estava dolorido, ele começou a se lembrar vagamente do dia anterior. Ela e ele resolveram ir patinar, então Lúcio apareceu, querendo mata-los. Olhou as outras camas, Gina não estava em nenhuma delas. Lembrou-se vagamente dela, segurando-o no colo, e suspirou aliviado. Ela devia estar bem.

Achando melhor ter certeza, Draco se levantou cambaleante, e se apoiando nas paredes, começou a andar em direção a porta. Foi quando ouviu vozes animadas, e abrindo levemente a porta para não ser visto por uma enfermeira e forçado a voltar para cama, espiou o corredor. Para sua alegria e alívio, viu Gina parada no meio do corredor, conversando com um grupo de pessoas. Ela estava tão agitada que ele podia ouvir cada uma de suas palavras.

-É verdade?- ela perguntou animada, e para seu horror, viu que quem conversava com ela era nenhum outro do que Harry Potter, o Idiota-que-Sobreviveu.

-Sim, depois de sua incrível captura de Lúcio Malfoy, eles resolveram aceita-la na Academia de Aurores! Ainda mais porque Lúcio confessou tudo, e nesse exato momento os outros Comensais, que tinham conseguido fugir, já estão na prisão ou estão sendo capturados.- o idiota respondeu, parecendo tão animado quanto ela.

Gina gritou de alegria, abraçando o garoto, e depois cada uma das milhares de pessoas de sua estúpida família. Draco podia ver claramente que ela estava feliz, e que o havia esquecido por completo. Suspirando, tentando não sentir nada a não ser indiferença, ele se deitou novamente em sua cama.

Por que estava se sentindo tão... destruído por dentro? Ela nunca lhe prometera nada! Ele é quem a forçara aceita-lo em sua casa. E fora ele quem a beijara, ela apenas retribuiu. E também fora ele quem arriscara a própria vida para salvar a dela, não o contrário. Ou seja, o idiota havia sido ele. Ele devia saber melhor do que sentir algo por ela. Ela certamente tinha a própria vida, antes dele aparecer. E agora que o perigo para ele havia ido embora, e eles não tinham mais que morar juntos, era óbvio que ela queria que sua vida voltasse ao normal. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, e ficou com raiva de si mesmo. Ele merecia o que estava acontecendo, por ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de talvez até... se apaixonar por ela.

A idéia o fez estremecer, e apavorado, ele tomou uma decisão. Sem esperar por médi-bruxo nenhum, ele se levantou e desaparatou.

Olhando a sua volta, a casa dela, só fez sua tristesa aumentar. E com um último suspirou, vestiu uma roupa, fez suas malas e dizendo:

-Adeus, Gina.- desaparatou.

ooooooo

Gina gritava de alegria com as notícias. Ela havia conseguido uma vaga como Auror, iria finalmente ter o emprego de seus sonhos. E melhor, ela ajudara a capturar todos os outros Comensais da Morte restantes, o que significava que Draco estava em segurança! Que ele estava livre! Rindo de felicidade, ela abraçou cada um de seus parentes, doida para correr até o quarto de Draco, para ver se ele já tinha acordado e lhe dar a notícia.

Assim que pode, correu até onde ele estava, e abriu a porta, esperando vê-lo acordado ou pelo menos dormindo. Só o que não esperava era encontrar a cama vazia.

-Draco?- ela chamou, seu coração disparado de preocupação. Mas, ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Se virando para outro paciente, na cama ao lado, perguntou.- O senhor por acaso viu um loiro bonitão que estava aqui?

-Quanto a bonitão eu não sei nada.- o homem respondeu parecendo ofendido.- Mas, se você quer saber do loiro que estava aqui à uns cinco minutos, ele desaparatou logo depois de acordar.

-Desaparatou?- ela perguntou confusa.- Mas, para onde e por quê?

-Se eu fosse vidente não estaria aqui nessa cama.- ele respondeu de mau-humor.

-Obrigada.- Gina murmurou ainda confusa. Para onde ele poderia ter ido? E por que? Será que estava fugindo dela? Com um aperto no coração, desaparatou em casa, esperando ouvir algum ruído, ou sentir um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha. Mas, a casa parecia vazia e silenciosa.

Rapidamente, ela correu para o quarto de hóspedes onde Draco dormia. Apenas para encontrar o lugar vazio, sem a mala e as roupas dele. Draco havia realmente ido embora, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Chorando, ela caiu sentada na cama, olhando o lugar vazio. Por que iria culpa-lo? Agora ele estava livre. Não precisava mais morar com ela, com todos os Comensais da Morte presos, entre eles seu pai. Quanto a se despedir, por que ele faria algo assim? Talvez Lúcio tivesse um pouco de razão. Talvez ela imaginara mais coisas em Draco, do que realmente existiam. Como sobre ele sentir o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

Afinal, fora ela quem deixara ele ficar em sua casa. Fora ela que o forçara a montar a decoração de natal com ela, e a ida ao supermercado. E principalmente fora ela que o beijara. É que algumas vezes, parecia que ele gostava um pouco dela, talvez até a amasse. Mas, devia ser apenas sua imaginação, porque ela queria que ele a amasse. Uma lágrima silenciosa caiu em seu colo. Era melhor esquecer aquilo, e começar sua vida nova, com chance que ela tanto queria, de ser uma Auror.

Foi quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Feliz, ela se levantou correndo. Certamente era Draco do outro lado, querendo vê-la, e pronto para dar uma boa desculpa por ter desaparecido, antes que ela o matasse. Abriu a porta, com as mãos tremendo levemente, e um grande sorriso no rosto. Mas, esse sorriso desapareceu no instante seguinte.

-O que está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou chocada. Para seu espanto e decepção era apenas Sam, seu ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-namorado.

-Bom dia para você também, Gina.- ele respondeu.- Posso entrar?

-Claro.- ela murmurou, dando espaço para ele.

Eles não se viam a muito tempo, e na realidade, a última vez não fora nada agradável. Gina jogara um prato na direção da cabeça de Sam, porque o vira conversando com outra garota na rua. Sua reação poderia ter sido considerada exagerada, se uma semana depois ele e a garota não tivessem começado a namorar. Gina não sabia se tinha sido traída, achava que não, mas sabia que se tivesse insistido no namoro, acabaria com um par de chifres que não combinariam nada com o seu cabelo.

-Então, Gina, como vai?- ele perguntou, um pouco sem graça.

-Bem.- ela mentiu.- E você? Ainda está com a Melanie?

-Vamos nos casar mês que vem.- ele respondeu sem encara-la.

-Ah.- Gina murmurou sem se importar muito.- Parabéns.

-Gina, eu sei que não é a melhor hora.- ele falou rapidamente, indo direto ao assunto.

_Você nem imagina_, ela pensou amarga.

-Mas, da última vez que nos vimos, eu saí daqui com tanta pressa, que esqueci meu sobretudo. E só fui dar por falta dele ontem, enquanto empacotava minhas coisas, para a mudança. Você por acaso não está com ele ainda aí, está?

-Não sei.- Gina respondeu, olhando em volta. Draco o havia usado aqueles dias, e ela não sabia se ele o tinha levado embora. Então, algo se animou dentro dela. Se ele tivesse levado embora, certamente iria voltar para devolve-lo, certo?

-Ah, aqui está.- Sam disse, tirando-o do armário sob a escada. O ânimo de Gina desapareceu completamente, e ela sentiu vontade de chorar. - Nossa, ele iria me fazer a maior falta. Ei, não lembrava de ter o deixado tão sujo.

Gina olhou o casaco e quase riu, estava imundo e rasgado, pela luta de Draco com Lúcio Malfoy.

-Não faço idéia do que aconteceu.- Gina respondeu inocentemente.

-Que estranho.- Sam disse consertando o casaco, e limpando-o com a varinha. - Bem, já vou indo Gina. Hã... bom te ver.

-Bom te ver também.- ela tentou sorrir, mas era muito esforço para ela, e acabou fazendo uma careta.

Sam já estava saindo, quando colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo para guardar a varinha, e parou.

-O que é isso? - surpreso, tirou de lá de dentro um pequeno pacote.

Gina o olhou confusa.

-É para você.- ele disse, estendendo o pacote para ela.

-O quê?- Gina perguntou surpresa. Ela pegou o pacote, que apesar de pequeno era pesado, e leu no cartão o nome dela e embaixo o de Draco. Mal podendo acreditar nos seus olhos, ela se despediu rapidamente de Sam, fechando a porta.

Ainda sem desgrudar os olhos do embrulho, ela se sentou no sofá. Lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, as mãos tremiam. Então, ele havia comprado um presente para ela. Mas, quando podia ter sido? Eles não se largaram por dias! Não podia ser no dia da decoração de natal, eles tinham discutido, e por isso ele fora embora. Então, sobrava apenas...

-Ontem, na hora que ele foi alugar os patins.- ela murmurou.

E depressa, abriu o presente, e ao ver o que era sorriu. Não eram luvas, nem cachecóis, e nem meias, para variar. Era um globo de natal, dentro ela podia ver uma casinha muito parecida com a dela, na janela uma arvore de casal, e do lado de fora um casal abraçado, olhando duas crianças que brincavam com um cachorro. Virando o globo de ponta cabeça, e neve começou a cair por cima da casa e da família. Ela suspirou, era o presente mais lindo que já havia recebido. Draco era realmente uma pessoa incrível.

Mas, ele fora embora. Ela o perdera, sem nem ao menos dizer o que sentia. Olhou o globo em sua mão... Será? Será que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela também? Havia comprado um presente de natal maravilhoso para ela, e salvado sua vida no dia anterior, não é mesmo? Podia ser imaginação dela, mas sentia que se não fizesse nada, iria perde-lo para sempre. E pior, sem saber se teria dado certo ou não.

Gina se levantou, pegou seu casaco, colocando o globo de vidro dentro do bolso, e desaparatou.

(**N/A**- Bem, como eu adoro fazer trilha sonora quando escrevo, vou dizer que essa parte foi feita ouvindo a música **'See you soon' **- Coldplay (acústico). Vale a pena, para quem quiser ler ouvindo.)

Quando ergueu os olhos, engoliu em seco. Estava em um lugar que apenas conhecia por fotografias, um lugar que sempre a assustara, mas que agora era sua única esperança. A Mansão Malfoy. Respirando fundo, ela se adiantou, batendo no medalhão na porta da frente. O que ela iria dizer para o criado que atendesse a porta? 'Ah, por acaso Draco Malfoy já voltou para casa? Meu nome é Gina Weasley, e meu assunto com ele é dizer que o amo. E eu só queria saber, se ele me ama também. Então, posso entrar?'

Mas, ela não precisou falar nada disso. Quando a porta se abriu, e Gina respirou fundo para tomar coragem e inventar alguma coisa, viu-se cara a cara com Draco. Sua boca continuou aberta, mas ela não conseguia falar nada.

_'Nossa, como senti sua falta_.' ela percebeu, sentindo lágrimas encherem seus olhos. (**N/A**- Sim, foi isso mesmo q aconteceu comigo... Ahh...)

-Oi.- ela disse, e ele desviou os olhos dela. Estava começando a nevar, e ela estava com frio, mas ele não a convidou para entrar.- Desculpe, vir até aqui. É que precisava falar com você.

-Eu já soube.- ele disse, ainda sem olhar para ela. - Você conseguiu uma vaga na Academia de Aurores. Parabéns.

-Obrigada. Como ficou sabendo?- ela perguntou surpresa, e reparou que ele corou levemente.

-Ah, sua família não fala muito baixo, sabe?- ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Ah. E como está se sentindo?

-Melhor. Estava indo tomar um banho mas...

-Eu já estou indo embora.- ela disse, sentindo-se vazia e gelada por dentro. Ele não a queria ali, ela podia ver isso. Mas, mesmo assim precisava falar para ele. - Eu só vim agradecer, o meu presente.

Ela disse, e ele a olhou pela primeira vez, parecendo confuso. Ela então tirou o globo do bolso, e ele pareceu entender, corando ainda mais.

-Não foi nada, afinal, eu me mudei para sua casa por quase uma semana. - ele disse, mais uma vez encarando o chão.- E na verdade, você quase morreu por minha causa, então acho que um presente é justo.

-Ah, é. E obrigada por ter salvado minha vida, já ia esquecendo.- ela acrescentou.

-Você se salvou sozinha, e me salvou.- ele disse.

-Não teria conseguido, se você não tivesse derrubado seu pai.

-Não foi nada.

-Você foi muito valente.

-Eu sou um fraco.- ele disse, com uma risada triste, olhando para cima.

-Não, você não é. - ela afirmou.- Não desvalorize a si mesmo, por causa de seu pai.

-Eu o ouvi, sabe? Dizendo que eu sou um egoísta, que fugi para salvar minha vida. É uma das poucas coisas que consigo me lembrar.- ele então olhou para Gina, e ela pode entender a razão dele não tê-la olhado antes. Ele estava chorando, não muito, mas ela podia ver uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto dele.- Eu só queria que você soubesse que sou fraco, mas não porque fugi ou fui egoísta. Não sou fraco por causa do que meu pai te contou.

-Do que você está falando?- Gina perguntou confusa.

-Eu deixei de ser um Comensal da Morte, porque em uma missão não pude matar uma criança trouxa. Eles quiseram me matar, mas eu fugi. Tive que fugir para salvar minha vida, depois de ter salvo a de outra pessoa. E não me considero fraco por isso. Me considero fraco porque... - mas, a voz dele falhou antes que pudesse terminar.

-Por quê?- ela rinsistiu, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela já não se importava com o frio, ou a neve que caia, deixando-a molhada e gelada. Por dentro algo a aquecia, algo que lhe dava esperança.

-Porque não tive coragem de dizer que amo você.- ele murmurou, e lágrimas simplesmente caíram pelo rosto dela.

-Acho que isso já não é mais um problema. - ela murmurou. - Eu resolvi por você, vindo até aqui.

-O que quer dizer com isso?- ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu vim até aqui, para dizer que também amo você. - ela falou e ele sorriu, mal parecendo acreditar.- A vida é engraçada, não é? Em um dia eu acho que vou morrer, no dia seguinte tenho o momento mais feliz da minha vida. E nessas duas lembranças, você estava do meu lado.

-O que você acha de eu ficar do seu lado, em todas as suas lembranças daqui para a frente?- ele perguntou.

-Acho que seria muito bom.- ela sorriu.

E secando as lágrimas dela, ele se aproximou, colocando a mão no rosto dela para tirar um floco de neve, que derretia. Então, sem aviso a beijou novamente. Feliz, como jamais se sentira antes, Gina passou a mão em torno do pescoço dele, para traze-lo mais para perto, ainda segurando na mão o globo de natal.

**N/A**- Ah...! Ainda não é o final! Desculpem a demora! Vocês sabem como cursinho, não é mesmo? Bem, espero que não saibam. E aqueles que ainda não chegaram lá, espero que nunca descubram. Por que... é chato. Mesmo. Tava inspirada. Recebi uma visita M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A sábado! De alguém que não vejo muito, mas que me faz a maior falta. Então, ei, resolvi atualisar! Se eu estou feliz, porque não espalhar essa felcidade, mesmo sendo 1:00 da manhã e eu tendo aula daqui a cinco horas? Nossa, soa horrível escrito assim. Enfim, esse não foi o último capítulo. Faltam mais um ou dois, não tenho certeza... Bem, vamos descobrir logo. E qnto mais comentários (e visitas, hahahah) eu receber, mais inspirada fico! Então, comentem e torçam por mim! Beijossssssss, Madam Tessa, mto feliz e pronta para outrra semana!

**Thaty**- Cdf eu? Imagina...! Quero deixar claro que não tive escolha!

**Biazinha Malfoy** - Ahahahah. Sim, a Gina tem poderes mágicos e espero que você não tenha tido uma contusão mto séria, e nem destruído seu monitor (nem te chamei de cabeça dura agora, hein?) Ah, ela pegou a varinha do cara, só isso. E a coitada estudou anos para ser Auror lembra? Deve ter servido para alguma coisa. Ahhh, vc não conseguiu entrar no site? Tenta goolge 'acciobrain'. Sério, vale a pena! Qnto a medo de sangue, eu ADOROOOOOO sangue! Sério, talvez algum parente meu já tenha sido um vampiro... Já pensou?! (Tessa animada com a perspectiva de ter um pouco de magia no sangue).

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**- Acho que vou acabar fazendo Santa Casa... ou qualquer outra coisa. Infelizmente. Mas, esperança é última que morre, certo? Quanto o Malfoy se lbertando das algemas invisíveis, que seu pai opressor E tirano, o havia forçado a usar desde a tenra infância, eu achei que seria um pouco engraçado pra quebrar a tensão. Sério, acho que vou começar a escrever pro SBT, iria ganhar a maior grana com 'novelas-mexicanas-escritas-no-Brasil'. Ah, e o pai Malfoy se deu mal... hahahahaha. Continue praticando sua visão interior, quem sabe a assim vc não descubra alguma coisa sobre o próximo capítulo.

**Eudy**- Sim, ela foi bem rápida. E esperta. Aqui ela foi corajosa! E como! E sortuda também, vai... ele conseguiu o Draco! Viva a Gina!

**Lolitra Malfoy**- E esse gostou? Espero sinceramente que sim!

**Kitty Pride Malfoy**- Não, você não me desanimou. Aliás, me animou! Porque agora, eu estou um pouco mais feliz com o cursinho. Meus amigos que entraram na facu tão morrendo de inveja, rsrsrsrs... Não dô uma semana pra isso inverter. Enfim, eu já desisti de muito casal, mas quer saber, se um dia eu achei que eles eram um casal, é porque alguma coisa aconteceu. Certo? Afinal, eu e milhares de pessoas não somos loucas o bastante para imaginar DG do nada! Ou somos... hum? Bem, pelo menos eles combinam. Tem mto shiper como, sei lá, Snape/Sirius, que sério, da onde veio isso?

**Gina Danae Malfoy**- Não, ninguém merece exatas. Mas, ninguém merece Harry/Gina, então fazer o quê? Pelo menos exatas não me dá enjoou. 55 em 90 tá bom! Quantos pontos você precisa fazer? Eu preciso fazer 71, escrever duas fics, e passear com o cachorro. Então, não se preocupe, você não está sozinha em seu sofrimento. Hahaha, o negócio tah russo! Essa eu não conhecia! Vou pegar para mim! Ah, e o Draco REALMENTE NÃO PODE MORRER, me referindo ao 7 livro. Porque a fic, a gente já descobriu, né?


	10. Sobre Azevinho e Crianças

Capítulo 10

**Sobre Azevinho e Crianças**

_24 de Dezembro, Véspera de Natal_

-Vamos logo, Draco! - Gina gritou, sua voz ecoando pelos corredores. Era estranho, estar na Mansão Malfoy, chamando por seu namorado.

Mas, ali estava ela. Se sentindo mais feliz do que já se sentira na vida. O dia amanhecera uma bela manhã, a neve que caia era pouca, mas bonita o suficiente para deixar um clima mágico de Natal. Ela jamais imaginara que em uma noite de azar, sua vida iria mudar completamente, para a melhor coisa que poderia ser. Então, ele apareceu descendo as escadas, e ela percebeu que sua vida mudara não por azar ou por sorte, mas por causa dele.

-Que foi?- ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Gina sacudiou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar no que tinha para dizer, e não nele.

-Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia.- ela sorriu.

-Diga primeiro a má.- ele respondeu, soando cansado.

-Por que não fazemos diferente dessa vez?- ela perguntou, se aproximando dele, e o beijando levemente.- Eu começo pela boa e você entende a má.

-O quê? O papai-noel caiu no jardim e vai ter que ficar hospedado aqui?- Draco perguntou ironico, e Gina revirou os olhos. Por uma estranha razão, ela adorava aquele jeito dele.

-Não. Depois de você, eu não hospedo mais nenhum papai-noel. - ela sorriu mais, animada.- Recebemos convites para o Natal! Desculpe, mas acho que vamos ter que ir.

-Ah, não.- ele disse, entendendo tudo, ao ver o sorriso de felicidade dela.- Não, não, não! A sua família não!

-Vai ser divertido, Draco.- ela respondeu, não desanimando nem um pouquinho.

-Vai? Que parte? A que seu irmão tenta arrancar minha cabeça com a guirlanda, ou a que sua mãe tenta me afogar no pudim?

-Como daria para afogar alguém no pudim?

-Foi para isso que você pediu desculpas então? Porque vamos passar nosso primeiro natal juntos, com eles?

-O que você acha?- então ela sorriu ainda mais- Vamos?!

-E eu tenho escolha?- ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Absolutamente nenhuma.- ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. E ele a olhou, sem conseguir se impedir de sorrir também.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eles aparataram na Toca. Do lado de fora, dava para ouvir a agitação do lado de dentro. Olhando em volta, toda a decoração, Draco percebeu que não ficaria surpreso se de repente duendes verdes e pequenos, vestindo roupas de sino, aparecessem e começassem a cantar músicas de natal. Aquele lugar estava mais decorado do que a própria loja que vendia decoração de natal.

-Vai dar tudo certo.- Gina o assegurou, arrumando a gola dele, um pouco nervosa também.

-Claro que vai. O que poderia dar errado?- ele perguntou sarcástico.

E quando a porta se abriu, um minuto depois, revelando a Sra. Weasley em um vestido de bonecos de neve bordados sobre o tecido verde e vermelho, muito conhecido de Gina ( Fora o mesmo que ela experimentara na loja, junto com Draco, no primeiro dia dele em sua casa.), eles sorriam o maior sorriso que suas mandíbulas permitiam.

-Olá, mamãe!- ela disse, abraçando a senhora.

-Gina, querida! Como está linda! - a Sra. Weasley exclamou, então se virou para Draco, que chorava tentando não rir do vestido dela, sem muito sucesso. A Sra. Weasley pareceu realmente surpresa por vê-lo ali. - Ah, olá. Seja bem vindo, entre por favor.

Surpreso pelo 'bem vindo', Draco entrou na Toca. Estava em uma grande sala, com uma mesa de aperitivos, guirlandas, uma gigantesca árvore de natal decorada com enfeites de verdade, e aqueles feitos por crianças, que toda a mãe tem. Uma parede estava coberta de cartões de natal, alguns com desenhos, outros com fotos, mas todos muito alegres e coloridos. Crianças corriam pela sala, brincando, por entre adultos que conversavam e riam. E pelo que Draco pode notar, metade deles era ruivo. A casa, transmitia uma sensação esquisita nele, a mesma que sentia na casa de Gina. Ali parecia um lar de verdade.

-Olá, Gina.- Arthur se aproximou da filha, a abraçando com carinho. Então, viu Draco parado a uma pequena distancia, olhando em volta parecendo muito contrariado.- O que ele faz aqui?

Mas, quando Gina abriu a boca para responder, sua mãe foi mais rápida.

-Eu não sei Arthur. Eu falei para ela ter cuidado com os encanadores, mas parece que ela não me ouviu!

Gina teria morrido de rir ali mesmo, se seu pai não tivesse perguntado confuso.

-Encanador?

-Uma longa história, pai.- ela respondeu, rapidamente.- Para encurta-la, aquele é Draco Malfoy. Ele salvou minha vida anteontem, e agora estamos juntos. Feliz Natal!

E tentou sair dali o mais depressa possível, mas sua mãe parecendo furiosa exclamou:

-Espere um minutinho aí, mocinha.- e Gina soube que aquele minutinho poderia durar bastante tempo.

Enquanto isso, Draco enfrentava seus próprios problemas.

-O que você faz aqui?- Rony perguntou, subtamente notando a presença do loiro. Draco não ficaria nem um pouco intimidado, se naquele momento Rony não estivesse cortando um pedaço do peru, e não estivesse apontando a faca em sua direção.

-Eu fui convidado, Weasley.- ele disse, respirando fundo para conter todas as ironias que queria dizer, por Gina.

-É mesmo? Por quem? Pelo anjo natalino?

-Pode-se dizer isso. - Draco respondeu sorrindo. Então resolveu explicar, quando Rony se tornou mais vermelho.- Sua irmã, me convidou.

-Gina, o que ela tem a ver com você?

-Muito eu diria.

-Só porque ela foi louca de salvar sua vida, não quer dizer que...

-Eu e ela estamos juntos.- Draco afirmou.

-O quê?!

Mas, desta vez não foi apenas Rony que pareceu surpreso. Na realidade toda a festa parecia. Em um canto, ele pode ver Harry Potter, que conversava com uma menina de olhos grandes e cinzentos, com uma expressão que parecia que acabara de rever o Lord das Trevas em pessoa. A imagem fez o loiro sorrir.

-Sim, juntos.- Draco continuou. Mas, ele se arrependeu de ter dito isso, um segundo depois, quando se viu cercado por cabeças vermelhas, preparadas para tirar suas entranhas pelo nariz. Draco nunca pensou que um grupo de ruivos, pudesse ser tão assustador.

-O que você quer dizer, estamos juntos?- um deles perguntou, um de cabelo cumprido e um brinco e várias cicatrizes no rosto.

-Eu...- Draco começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

-Qual são suas intenções com a Gina?- outro perguntou logo depois, um com grandes cicatrizes no braço.

-Eu...- ele tentou responder novamente, mas em vão.

-Que história é essa?- um dos gêmeos perguntou.

-Se eu...

-Você vai ficar longe dela!- Rony exclamou.

-Eu...

-O que está acontecendo?- Granger chegou na roda.

-Eles...

-O Malfoy está indo embora.- Rony continuou.

-Mas...

-E a Gina?- um de óculos perguntou perguntou.

-Ela enlouqueceu completamente!- o outro gêmeo disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

-Por que não está respondendo as perguntas?- o primeiro exigiu saber.

-EU A AMO, OK? - Draco gritou, finalmente, calando todos os outros. - Eu vim passar o natal com vocês, tentando não brigar, porque no natal ficamos com a pessoa que amamos. E eu amo a Gina, está bem assim?

-Está ótimo.- uma voz suave veio de um canto, e quando a roda se abriu, Draco pode ver uma sorridente Gina o olhando.

-Isso quer dizer que o Malfoy vai ficar? - Rony perguntou.

-Definitivamente.- Gina sorriu.

Com alguns protestos, os outros se afastaram, Hermione tendo que arrastar Rony.

-Quem disse que ter uma família era fácil?- Gina riu, quando Draco se aproximou dela.

-Se você souber, me avise que quebro a cara do mentiroso.- Draco sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo de volta.

A poucos metros de distancia, Fred e Jorge sussurravam para Rony.

-Não se preocupe, temos um plano.

-O quê?- o ruivo perguntou curioso.- A Gina não vai nos deixar chegar perto do Malfoy.

-Nós não, mas as crianças sim.- Fred sorriu maldosamente.- Jorge, você por acaso tem alguns nuques aí?

-Vocês vão chantagear as crianças?- Rony perguntou surpreso.

-Não, mas elas vão ganhar bem por cada coisa que fizerem.- Fred sorriu ainda mais.

O resto da noite passou em relativa calma. Draco se acomodou bem na Toca, com Gina, se aventurando a conversar com o Sr. Weasley. A conversa fora boa, mas algumas coisas pareciam não estar dando definitivamente certo para ele, apesar dos irmãos de Gina se manterem calmos e distantes.

Uma criança passara ao seu lado, trombando sem querer com o braço de Gina, que derrubou vinho em Draco. Por alguma razão, as luzes de natal ficaram presas em sua blusa, e ele acabou arrastando toda a decoração com ele, quando tentou se aproximar de Gina. Ele sem querer quebrou o brinquedo de uma das crianças, quando ela pediu para ele segurar o brinquedo um pouco, deixando a criança em prantos, de tal modo que os gêmeos tiveram que dar dinheiro para ela, para que parasse de chorar. Um vidro de tinta também caiu no pé de Draco, quando ele se aproximou de um bebê que pintava no chão; ele derrubara um prato de comida, quando tentou ajudar a Sra. Weasley na cozinha, quando tropeçou em uma criança escondida em um canto; e sem querer soltou um palavrão na frente do Sr. Weasley, e de algumas crianças, quando uma delas vomitou nele.

-Aqueles demoninhos parecem que me odeia.- ele sussurrou a Gina, um tempo depois.

-São só crianças, Draco.- ela respondeu, mesmo assim olhando desconfiada para Fred e Jorge.

Estavam todos esperando a meia-noite, para começarem a abrir os presentes, e desejar feliz natal a todos. Como em unissílabo, todos contaram os segundos, e exatamente à meia noite, começou a maior demonstração de carinho, que Draco já vira. Não que ele fizesse parte daquilo, geralmente as pessoas apenas murmuravam algo para ele, sacudindo sua mão. Mas, em volta todos se abraçavam e festejavam juntos. Aquilo pareceu enche-lo de uma quente alegria. Principalmente quando uma garotinha, de cabelos ruivos e rebeldes, filha do Weasley e da Granger como ele descobrira, se aproximou o abraçando.

-Feliz Natal, tio Draco.- ela murmurou.

-Feliz Natal, Rose. - ele respondeu tocado.

Gina então se aproximou dele, sorrindo.

-Feliz Natal, Draco.

-Feliz Natal, Gina.

E eles se abraçaram felizes.

-O que é isso?- ela perguntou, apenas um segundo depois. Em suas mãos havia uma papel escrito 'Chute o Idiota! E ganhe um presente!'.- Quem grudou isso nas suas costas?- ela perguntou, parecendo furiosa.

-Não sei.- ele respondeu confuso.- Ninguém me abraçou, exceto a Rose e...

-Rose?- Gina perguntou, fumegando de raiva.- Rony! Eu vou mata-lo!

-Hum, tenho uma idéia melhor.- Draco respondeu olhando para cima. E esperando um momento em que ambos ficassem bem a vista do ruivo, beijou Gina embaixo do azevinho.

Rony sentiu-se tremer de raiva. Mas, os dois estavam ocupados demais para perceber. Sem dúvida, aquele natal estava saindo melhor do que o esperado.

**N/A**- Desculpem ter demorado tanto! E MILLLLLLLLLLLL desculpas não responder os comentários. É que a coisa tá feia aqui! Além de eu estar sem tempo, tá trovejando aqui do lado! Comentem de qualquer jeito! E ah... ainda tem o epílogo! Beijos para todos, Madam Tessa !


End file.
